Leader and Follower: the horizontal tango of war
by MadameSunflower
Summary: After the Yule Ball, Hermione realises she is nurturing feelings for none other than Minerva McGonagall. How will she manage her emotions and also help Harry with the battles they have ahead? A war is approaching in the Wizarding World and in her heart. Can she dance her problems away? And, more importantly, will she have the partner her heart longs for? Hermione/Minerva.
1. Chapter One: I won't dance, don't ask me

**A/N** : This is my very first fanfiction and I do hope you all enjoy this story.

The story line starts on Hermione's fourth year following the content from the original books with a bit of added AU. I adore J. K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my love for her books.

I've noticed lots of mistakes on my first uploaded texts and decided to review the chapters again. I hope the ideas are ordered in a better way now.

* * *

 **Chapter One: I won't dance, don't ask me**

December 1st, 1994.

The late hour and the scottish winter turned the walls and empty halls of the castle into cold stone. However, coming from the kitchens was a female teenager with bushy chestnut hair whose body was covered in sweat. She carried a heavy looking backpack and held two bananas in her hand. Her steps echoing in the halls were hurried for her curfew time was about to start. That night she was exhausted, hungry and in desperate need of a shower. Yet, the girl was happy and confident because she believed she had figured out how to step to the second part of her plan.

Said girl, who often used the library as a refuge from the chatty Griffindor common room, was startled when one afternoon, a few days after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament; Viktor Krum decided to sit next to her on her work table. She had realized, by then, that he had some interest in either something or someone in the library for he went there day after day and just stared around for hours while pretending to read, which actually made her annoyed because his fan club was always stalking him and troubling the quietness she sought in her sanctuary.

That day, thought, it was different. He had somehow managed to get rid of his followers and his looks were not of confidence. Actually, he looked quite like a dear caught in headlights, especially since he was a bit awkward carrying a backpack, an item that Hermione did not really believe he owned until now. Not really used to engaging in small talk, the brains of the Golden Trio acknowledged Krum's presence and went back to her readings figuring that if he had the intention of speaking he would have done it already.

The day progressed quietly and Hermione was pleased when she realized that the whole time they shared the table, Krum not only managed to get some essays done, but also kept his notes neatly folded in order to avoid disturbing her. _How thoughtful, Harry and Ron could learn a bit from him..._ A few hours later, Krum got up and left without a word. _Boys_ , _I'll never understand them_ , she thought.

The next day, Hermione went to her regular table in the corner of the library as she did every day and started her studying routine. She was absorbed writing the Transfiguration essay that was assigned that morning when her thoughts were interrupted by a deep and hoarse voice.

"…vondering if you vould like to…to…" Krum stammered obviously trying to say something important but struggling with the language and something that seemed like anxiety.

"I'm sorry; I just realized you were talking to me. What did you say?" Hermione said in an apologetic tone wondering what would make the famous Quidditch player so nervous.

The boy took a deep breath and extended a hand in what seemed like an afterthought. "I vanted to introduce myself. I'm Viktor", he said.

"Yes, I know", she replied and, seeing the questioning look he directed towards her, added: "I think the whole school is in awe with the temporary presence of a famous Quidditch player who happens to be living on our grounds".

Suddenly realizing that Krum was still awkwardly standing with his hand outstretched waiting for a handshake made Hermione blush and regret not saying her name in response instead of making the boy even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for my impoliteness. I'm Hermione Granger" she said with a warm smile while shaking his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Miss Grangerr", he said bowing.

"There's no need for formalities, though I'm flattered", Hermione said nonchalantly, "Hermione is fine".

The boy opened a smile so bright at her invitation to use her first name that the Gryffindor girl wondered if he was a shy person within instead of a mere reproduction of the mask of the athletic champion from Durmstrang he presented on the outside.

"You should call me Viktor, then, Herrmowny", he said.

Hermione laughed lightly at his poor attempt to pronounce her name properly, but nonetheless said "Of course, Viktor".

Seeing that the boy seemed quite pleased with their short dialogue and did not look like he was going to say anything else for a while, she returned calmly to her essay. A few minutes later, she forgot there was someone beside her and started scribbling furiously with her quill on the parchment, which seemed to amuse Viktor who started snickering and blurted a deep laugh when he saw her annoyed look directed to him.

"What?" she said looking embarrassed to be caught off guard when her natural vigorous student persona took charge of her actions.

"It's just that you look adorable vhen you dig in your studies", he said as an explanation. Seeing her disbelieving look, he took her hand and told her "I think you are the most interesting and pretty girl in this school. That's vhy I vanted to ask you to go to the ball vith me".

Hermione thought that, had she not been so stunned, she would die of laughter watching his face become greener by the second. The girl opened her mouth and closed for about half a minute until she was able to say something properly. _Merlin. Help. Me. Viktor Krum just asked me to the ball_. _Me! Hermione Granger. Did I understand it right? Probably not. He must be mocking me. I bet his friends will appear soon and they will laugh because they tricked the poor bookworm from Gryffindor. Yet, he does seem honest. Like 'she will reject me, I'm green' honest. What do I do?_

"I'm sorry?" was the only thing she was able to say considering her inner turmoil going on.

"Herrmo…Hermowny, vould you like to go to the ball vith me?" he said putting on a mask of confidence.

"Hm, Viktor, you see, this request is a little sudden…I was definitely not expecting it…Definitely not…" Hermione stopped midsentence when her brain started to process the sad puppy look that took place in Viktor's face. _Wait. He_ ** _was_** _actually serious. He, Viktor Krum, wants to go the ball with a fourth year bushy haired girl from Hogwarts. He has girls that look like models chasing him and he wants me. Me! The bookworm from the library. What am I doing rejecting a nice guy who actually seems to care if I want or not to go to the ball with him?_ "You know what? Enough of this nonsense. Viktor, I would be honoured to go with you to the ball!" she said opening a large smile.

For the next two days, Hermione was so excited that even Ron noticed something was different.

"What's up, Mione?" he said with his mouth full of breakfast the morning following the invitation.

"Nothing, Ron. Chew with your mouth closed or I'll tell your mother", she said with a childish smile on her face, which made the boy even more suspicious since she did not take his terrible table manners lightly on any regular day.

While Ron looked at her weirdly, Hermione was having an internal debate. _Okay! Let's see… I have to make some lists in order to guarantee that the ball's evening perfection. Dress. I need a dress! Okay, you have less than a month to get the perfect dress. I also need to choose a hairstyle, the makeup I am going to wear, shoes... Oh, my. I'm rambling. But ok: earrings, necklace, rings, perfume, body lotion… For Merlin's sake, I never thought Lavender had this much trouble every day to get things related to her looks done. I think I might have found a new respect for her… Ok, now I_ ** _am_** _rambling over unimportant things. Focus, Hermione!_

Hours later, Hermione had meters of parchment with her plans and everything she thought she might need to make the Yule Ball a great event in her life. Maybe, after all her effort, people would start seeing her as a young woman. For Merlin's beard, if they saw her as a regular girl and not only Harry's weird friend she would be happy. Except from her parents, Harry, Neville and her professors, everyone seemed to treat her as if she was still seven years old and not a teenager. Even Ron did not seem to notice that she was different. That she felt different. It would be nice to be seen with other eyes, for a start. She was proud, though, that in two days she had managed to organise a complete plan to debut as something other than a child and it would happen at a ball of the wizarding world!

The biggest surprise since Viktor asked her to the ball arrived when Professor McGonagall told the students that they were to dance formally at the Yule Ball and that the Champions would have the opening dance. _Ok. New plans are definitely more than necessary now!_ Muggleborn, Hermione Granger never really thought she would be required to perform any social dance at an event. In fact, she had the understanding that balls like this were pureblood traditions that were on the verge of extinction even in their inner circles. In the wizarding world full of half bloods and muggleborns she thought it would be almost impossible to arrange an event of such formality and magnitude considering that there were a ton of etiquette behaviours that were not taught in school and would be expected. _Maybe they would give a preparatory course for the students that do not know the traditions._ _But what if they do not?Okay, then. Part one of the plan is all right. I have arrangements for the night on paper; I just have to make sure things go smoothly. Part two, though, will be hard. I don't know how to dance. Maybe I can skip the dancing? Viktor for sure_ _would not mind. He seems nice and above this pureblood traditions. However,_ _it would be lovely to dance with him, that is, if I could. Hermione Granger, you will not run away from a challenge! You will dance like a natural and have the greatest time of your life. You just have to plan it._

She decided that the last two days had been a lot to process and a night run before curfew was in order. She had developed the habit of running to relax her body before sleep since she came back from the basilisk incident on second year. Her body just craved movement and running seemed to soothe this need. Also, she always had good ideas during her night exercises. Maybe she would think of a solution to her dance situation after running and eating.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always welcome -and encouraged-. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Dancing with myself

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Dancing with myself**

December 10th, 1994

After more than a week of training, Hermione was starting to believe that though she loved dancing, it possibly was not for her. Even though she would never admit it, she was having trouble learning the basics of dance. The theory was something that she could grasp easily and found even enticing because in the matters of understanding what was written on a book she had never had any problems. However, making her body understand what her brain did was something very different. Moreover, that was something that she was annoyed to notice. She had never been really akin to sports, but that was because she didn't like most of them and thought her time would be better used learning other skills, not due to her being incapable of learning and executing the moves. Dancing seemed like a completely new world and she was unnerved by the way she felt she did not belong to it.

This morning the 4th year Griffindors had Transfiguration and, while walking with Harry and Ron to the classroom, Hermione kept thinking about the last ten days. A lot of things had changed in her schedule since the decision that she would make the best of the opportunity Viktor presented her that led her to dive into the idea of learning how to dance.

For starters, she was growing an admiration for a professor she never thought she would have a relationship outside class. Since she did not know any places where she could practice, she decided to ask Madam Hooch for advice regarding her training ideas, places where she could practice and if the diet she intended to follow would be enough to keep her healthy with the added physical activity. She was more than surprised when the flying professor showed herself more than helpful with her advices and had volunteered to help her as she progressed in her training. Their first meeting would be tonight at 6 P.M and Hermione was really looking forward to further discuss her training and to begin dancing with somebody else, for a change.

Moreover, she was beginning to consider that her thoughts on S.P.E.W were not as accurate as she had previously believed them to be. She really did believe that the house elves were mistreated and considered objects by the witches and wizards of Britain, which classified them as slaves in her conception. Hermione was decided not to let those mistreats continue and to empower S.P.E.W. and its members in order to get the abused elves free. One thing she had not really considered, though, was that not all elves were abused or bind to their masters in a negative way. After learning from Madam Hooch where the kitchens were and talking to the leader house elf who managed the Hogwarts' kitchen, Lucy, about her diet and S.P.E.W. she found out that the school had a system of employment of the elves that was almost the same as the contracts they used with wizarding folk. She also learned that they could make accommodations if the elf had different demands and that lots of them had payments in wizarding money, which she found amazing. Since then, Hermione decided to understand better the laws regarding house elves and if the way they were treated by the families who owned them was the same way companies and enterprises that contracted them did. Because, if so, maybe the problem was in the wizarding culture of considering itself superior to the other people and species in general. She thought this superiority theory really made sense and decided to investigate further with the support of the elves.

The third most significant thing that happened in these last training days was that Hermione felt that she was very moody since she started training. Her whole body ached, she felt like the improvements she was making were average -she refused to accept herself as an average person- and, worst of all, she was beginning to sense an addictiveness in her routine. She had never eaten such good and healthy food, yet, she didn't want to tell Harry and Ron about why she was eating so clean so she just said she was feeling a bit weird in the last few days and had asked the elves for lighter food. She felt every muscle in her body ache and still she wanted to practice more and more. Hermione was even considering learning how to play an instrument because she truly believed she would not be able to just cut music out of her routine after the Yule Ball. She figured that all things she was feeling were good and bad in a way. It was good to be doing something for herself, like exercising more. She was glad with how her flexibility had improved and the balance she was looking for her body was slowly getting where she wanted it to be. However, she started to question herself if she was doing it for herself or others. _Did I really need that? Why do I need to get the approval of everybody?_ She also liked the idea of having a secret that people would die for knowing. _Going to the Yule Ball with Viktor is a dream and they will only find out the moment I step into the Great Hall._ The problem was that she actually wanted to talk about it with Harry and Ron. Even Lavender and Parvati seemed like good options of people who would like to hear about it and, who knows, even help her review her arrangements for the special day. Unfortunately, for accomplishing what she wanted, the girl couldn't share it with anyone who would tell other people. What really amazed and irritated her the most, though, was that she blamed herself for not discovering her love for music earlier. If she had started practicing earlier in life, she would have mastered it by now and wouldn't need to make the trade off she was now. Hermione was getting little to no sleep thinking about dancing, music and the Yule Ball and was afraid her schoolwork could get affected by it, though she would never admit it aloud. While she felt angry for having to make all the effort to pretend there was nothing new in her routine while sweating herself to exhaustion every night, she also loved the secrecy. Secrets can be special and enticing and Hermione was just beginning to be attached to this one and feeling sad and anxious as the days passed by because in her imagination, people would not only find out about her secret, but also that she was not good enough for their high standards. All those feelings and changes made her a moody person and friend. The boys, dense as always, believed it was either a girl thing or the fact that she had not been invited to the ball yet.

After reaching the Transfiguration classroom, the bushy haired Griffindor organised her things on her workplace in the traditional spot in the first roll of chairs and waited for the arrival of Professor McGonagall. Meanwhile, she thought about what she would like to talk to Madam Hooch tonight and pretended to listen to Ron blab something about Quidditch and how Krum was awesome.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound signing that the professor had arrived and was enchanting the black board to show what their class' subject would be. _Cross-Species Switches! That seems wonderful. I wonder how Professor McGonagall will conduct this class considering the space we have and the difficult level of magic required to perform Transfiguration spells in some of the living animals, like mamals…_

By the end of the lesson, Hermione was already entertaining the idea of going after her dance practice to the library in order to complete the essay assigned in class that demanded that the students "describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches". She felt that rush of adrenaline that one feels after a very good class. Her admiration for Professor McGonagall just grew by every lesson and she wondered if she would ever be as knowledgeable as her mentor and if one day they could be friends.

As everyone was gathering their things and organizing the classroom, Professor McGonagall asked the students for a minute to discuss another matter:

"The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish".

After her announcement, the classroom started to chat about the ball, how they would be dressed and if someone would be able to spike de beverages. Seeing the student's agitation, Professor McGonagall took the opportunity to make sure that Griffindor House would not be the one to commit any embarrassments to the school during this marvellous and very rare event even though its aim was to let the students and staff let their hair down, in a manner of speaking.

The students started to leave and Professor McGonagall asked Harry for a word. Hermione got a little curious, but decided that she would eventually get to know what was discussed after Harry left their Head of House's office. _I wonder if they are discussing the Second Task. I know Harry has absolutely no clue about the message that egg is carrying. I am sure that sound means something. It's like music: no matter how weird it may sound to one, it has meaning to someone else._

"Ron, I'm going to head up to the common room in order to take a shower and organise my backpack for Herbology. I will go straight from it to the library to start this Transfiguration essay and then go to dinner. I'll see you both in the common room to go to class, ok?" Hermione said already leaving. _I must rush because I only have twenty minutes to shower and get ready to practice. I think nobody will notice if I wear the training clothes under my robes._

Feeling refreshed and with an apparently much lighter backpack – _I should really tell the boys that I used a spell to make my backpack lighter or they'll start worrying about my back-_ , Hermione left the girl's quarter to join the boys.

"…and she told me that I need a partner", Harry was complaining to Simas Finnigan.

"What do you mean with a partner? Are you to perform something in the ball? I thought it was just supposed to be fun!" Simas complained looking like someone had told him that Christmas would not happen this year.

"Exactly! I told her the same thing. Why would I need a partner?" Harry said as he took some air to answer and got considerably blushed because of the next bit of information he was about to deliver. "And do you know what she answered?" he asked looking at them as if their Professor had committed a crime. _We obviously do not know and you are making such a huge suspense about it, Harry._ Hermione was about to tell him to go on with it already when Ron started laughing so hard he almost fell from the sofa.

"What?" she asked. "What did Professor McGonagall say?"

"Sh-She to-told Harry that h-he would need… that he must have a d-d-ance partner!" Ron said stumbling over the words as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh. I thought you knew that the champions would perform in the opening dance, Harry" Hermione said with sympathy to the boy who looked everything but happy.

"I didn't!" he said miserably. "Now I need a dance partner. I was already having trouble finding a partner, any partner. A dancing one will be the death of me".

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll manage it just fine" Simas said trying to lighter his mood, even though he was still red from laughing. "Besides, every girl in this school wants some sugar from the Chosen One".

"Yeah, sure…Hahaha. Especially when they see his dancing skills. Bloody hell, mate, you are screwed!" Ron said with a mischievous smile while giggling.

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione admonished. "You'll do great, Harry. Don't worry about the dance. Focus on asking someone and the rest will settle itself. Now, let's go or we'll be late for class".

Throughout Herbology class Hermione could hear the boys whispering and mocking Harry for his fate of having to dance in front of the whole school. Hermione, though, was just happy because Ron and Harry were best friends again and had stopped being on odd terms because of the tournament. Finally, their class finished and the girl congratulated herself for managing to keep herself and her clothes clean during their whole assignment.

Laughing at the silly stories the boys were making up that involved Harry and dancing, she excused herself and said she would just head back to ask Professor Sprout something before going to the library and would later meet them at dinner. After making sure they weren't looking at her, the eager girl took a turn and headed to the Quidditch field to meet Professor Hooch.

 _This, for sure, will be one of the most interesting meetings I will ever have with a Hogwarts' professor. I hope she will be able to help me and that I can go on with my plan as scheduled!_ _Wait, how will the both of us dance?_

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be all about training and finding out some unexpected news about a certain professor! I tried to keep up a bit more with the storyline in this chapter, remembering S.P.E.W., for example. I'd love to hear what you thought about it! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three: Just dance

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Just dance**

December 10th, 1994. 5:56 P.M.

The walk to the Quidditch field had been rushed due her anxiousness. Thoughts regarding what had been planned to her and her professor's first dance practice together roamed her mind. Yet, she still found in her a moment to collect her mind on why she felt so apprehensive to be going on a late study session with a professor. _Well, it isn't any professor. It's Madam Hooch, for Merlin's beard. She is one of the professors that I had least contact with since I came to Hogwarts. Maybe I don't feel comfortable with her because we didn't really have anything in common until now. That must be it._

Hermione cast a quick _Tempus_ in order to check if she was on time before approaching the area Madam Hooch had suggested for their practice. _Okay, I still have four minutes left until 6 P.M. I might just look around so I can become acquainted with this space._

Walking around, the girl was surprised to learn that the Quidditch teams of Hogwarts had a fully equipped gym with both muggle and wizarding machines and half a dozen rooms to practice indoor activities in case there was rain or if the field was scheduled to be used by the other Houses' teams. She was instructed to wait in the biggest room that had a large court, which reminded her of a volleyball court. There were not, however, any tennis nets or even goal posts to make it look like a regular muggle sports' court. In addition, the floor looked to be made of some sort of oily plastic or maybe a very shiny malleable white stone. _Actually,_ she thought, _everything in this room seems a bit white or ivory in a very clean way. I kind of feel cold, like it has a winter breeze or something._ Besides the broad space, the room had a few benches and shelves that held garments and… _Helmets? Did they play hockey in Hogwarts?_ Hermione approached the familiar looking item and was reaching to get one to inspect when a voice startled her.

"Curious, aren't we?" asked the its owner with amusement.

"I'm sorry, profes…" started the girl looking towards the voice when she noticed that she and her partner for the evening had very different ideas of what was considered adequate clothing for dance training. While her attire was a basic sports outfit with matching black running pants and tank top, the flying instructor clothes looked like something that reminded her of a ballet garment. She wore a black leotard with a silver long see through skirt and high heels. Realizing she was staring, Hermione tried to correct her lapse in response. "Hm …er… I mean, Madam Hooch". _Great, Hermione, how eloquent of you this whole 'I can't speak' posture._

"No need to. I was just having some fun because you seemed really akin to understand what a Skiiditch helmet was doing in that shelf" the older woman said nonchalantly.

"I beg you pardon? Skiiditch?" the now recovering girl blurted out of curiosity.

"Yes. It's one of the most ancient sports in the Wizarding World. It looks like a mix of hockey, ski and Quidditch. This is a Skiiditch court, in fact. Or used to be, at least. You see, during matches and practices the whole court had ice on it. The teams could make three modifications towards the ceiling with ice so they had frozen ramps and barricades throughout the court. The players have obstacles that are charmed to appear from time to time in specific places by a set of players of both teams and the aim of this sport is making points throwing the Zing, a sort of disk, into the opponent's team goal while dodging snowballs that are charmed from both teams to appear from everywhere. After two hours, the team that holds more goals on the score chart is the winner", she explained in a secure teacher voice. "However, since Quidditch became the most famous sport in wizarding Britain, the school no longer has Skiiditch teams".

Hermione was astounded at the thought that she had not really considered that wizards could have other sports other than Quidditch. Even in _Hogwarts: A History_ she only read about the sport she now found out was the traditional one, but not the unique. _How naïve of me._ "I didn't know this sport existed", she said still distant in her musings.

"I believe you would be great at it", Madam Hooch stated as an afterthought.

"You can't be serious", Hermione seemed determined not to take the affirmation as something honest. "Do you actually? I mean, do you actually believe that I could play it, Ma'am?"

"You see, Miss Granger, among the players in Skiiditch there are the physically huge ones that are the ones that defend the area close to the goal posts, the agile ones that attack and dodge the snow balls and obstacles, the goal keepers avoiding the entrance of the Zing in the goals… Moreover, there is an additional pair of players called side players that are strategists and work as a double tactic force understanding the opponent's thoughts, changing the aim of the snowballs, and charming the obstacles on the court that I mentioned previously. I believe you would be a great side player, Miss Granger. Somehow, I think you would be more thrilled to play something that required you to be agile and in an offense position that demanded a quick mind and response than one that required using mostly your strength or physical speed."

Hermione was touched by the way she felt her professor had payed attention to her and her feelings towards sports. She did not imagine that this person could make an association with her and sports that maybe not even her would have thought of. She would think of Ron for this side player position. He was a great strategist, after all. However, yes, she was quicker when it came to responding to unexpected events. Maybe she could play a wizarding sport, after all. _Who would have thought that I would not only feel comfortable in such a small amount of time and that I also would even be flattered at how Madam Hooch has accessed my personality and thrives._

"Ma'am, I'll admit that I think I might even have enjoyed it. Thank you for the explanation. I'm sorry, though, that we no longer hold matches of Skiiditch here in Hogwarts. I will search tickets to watch one during the holidays and get back to you with my thoughts for sure", the girl said honestly. "I'm sure you will be able to enlighten me in all the questions I am sure to have after it", she also blurted out not betraying the curious person she has always been.

Madam Hooch laughed heartily at her response and added: "I am sure it will be a terrific meeting. I already can imagine your expression when you see a match. The first one I've ever been to is one of my fondest memories. It has the magic of a duel, but the rush and excitement of a team's sport. Absolutely wonderful", she said with her eyes distant reliving the memory and her facial expression contemplative. "Now, let's not dwell on my old lady's nostalgia and get back to our goals here, eh? First thing I want to know is about your diet. How are you feeling about it, Miss Granger?"

Both of them took easily on the discussion of objective matters towards their practice as Madam Hooch seemed to scan the court and Hermione took notes on the suggestions she had.

"…and other than that, I have only felt really hungry in the mornings. I believe it's due the extra training I am doing after my night run", the girl finished trying to remember if there was something else about her eating habits that she had forgotten to mention.

"That is a manageable consequence, though", started Madam Hooch. "A good breakfast will suffice to keep that in control and to bump your strength to harden your exercises. I am glad, however, that you are not feeling weak. Since we cut almost all meat from your diet and increased the amount of vegetables and grains, sometimes there is an adaptation period. It's important for you to stick to it, though, since we want you strong to train" she continued also making notes now, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Hermione and made her show a tiny smile of appreciation. "Okay. Diet done. What about the exercises, were you able to practice the basics steps of the dances and the stretches?"

With a bit of apprehension, Hermione took a deep breath to admit her total failure, but decided instead to start with the least terrible information: "Well… You see, Ma'am, regarding the stretches, I believe I was able to perform them in a fashion Professor Snape would call adequate." That sole explanation made giggles erupt from the normally stern face of Madam Hooch. _She is a giggly person, who would have thought._ "The side splits I will have to work harder on, but I managed a full forward split with my left leg on the front and almost completed it with the right leg on the same position. I also believe I accomplished a satisfactory back bend. Apart from that, I am holding all the exercises you suggested from _Dance Anatomy_ up to two minutes each." _Though I will never admit, they are killing me each second longer that I do it._

"And are you feeling any discomfort? Any extra pain?" the instructor asked after seen the girl's results and paying attention to her facial expression after her last sentence.

"Hmm, just the regular, I guess, Ma'am. My parents took me to have ballet lessons when I was five or six. They thought it would be a good activity for me to do because I was a very disciplined child and it could turn out to be an environment for me to make friends. For the latter it did not work as intended since I kept becoming irritated with the children that only wanted to play and did not pay attention to class. After a number of complaints to my parents, they decided it was making me more agitated and took me out of it. Ever since, I have just played some muggle sports eventually on family holidays and have recently started running, which has already made an improvement in my health. I am a bit sore, but it's something I would have expected", was the timid answer.

"Well, Ms. Granger, if you feel anything after our practice and in the coming weeks please tell me. I'll have Madam Pomfrey give you an ointment to apply on your body, similar to a lotion, that will relax the sore muscles that we are sure to get this next few days", Madam Hooch said apologetically but with a hint of mischievousness, earning from her student a look of appreciation and apprehension. "What about the basic steps? How are they going?"

"You see, Ma'am. There lies the problem. I have done an extensive research and…"

"I bet you did", came Hooch's hushed comment. Hermione thought it wasn't intended to be heard. Nonetheless, since she did hear it, why not get back at her for scaring her earlier, right? _At least before showing her how terrible at dancing you are, you'll get a change to laugh internally a bit._

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Did you say anything?" the girl said with a sweet innocent voice and a polite smile.

"No, Miss Granger. I must have thought out loud". The woman's quick response and blushed cheeks were enough for Hermione to crack and laugh.

"It's ok, Ma'am. I do tend to over research things and get psycho over studies", Hermione added just for the sake of self-mocking. "Anyway… I did research the dances we discussed and understood the concept of the basic steps. Yet, it has been an enormous effort to perform them using different reference points as you suggested. I keep losing the reference, the counting, the right position to be at the right time in pace with music. I swear to you that I look like a marching soldier when I try the Jive" she desperately explained using her hands and body to make a proper imitation of what her words meant.

"We agreed on two slow dances and one fast, Miss Granger. Each of them has some difficult points that will need to be addressed. I trust you applied yourself to your studies. So, we will try the basic steps of the Waltz and the Rumba, that are the slow ones; and, after, we try the Jive base with the Boogie Woogie and Lindy Hop variations I suggested to you. It's important for us to find your strengths and weaknesses in order to…" They started warming up while Madam Hooch explained again the basics of the moves they would perform and for the next half hour or so reviewed all the steps that Hermione had been assigned to try. The flying instructor was actually very satisfied with how much the girl threw herself into practice and seemed impressed with her body consciousness. _It's not very common to girls at such a young age to have this space notions and such good balance, she reminds me of Minerva when we practiced social dances on those damn pureblood Etiquette Summer Schools our parents made us go to._

"Okay, now that our bodies are warm and we have started understanding separately what we will do together, we can start dancing as a pair", said the older woman indicating that Hermione should come closer to her.

The girl's almost inaudible answer, a very soft "hm… Ok, Ma'am" and tiny steps led Madam Hooch to misinterpret her discomfort towards dancing together.

"Miss Granger, I understand your discomfort and will not impose that we dance together if that is not your wish. I can, of course, guide you through the theory and we may even ask Mister Krum to join us so you can practice with him if you are not willing to do it with me. I just need you to be honest. I strongly believe, though, that as your professor, it would not be a problem and no improprieties would be occurring in our mentor-student relationship since this has happened before and Professor Dumbledore is aware of our training arrangements. It's also no offense for me if you don't want to practice dance with me because I am a woman and you would prefer a man's lead". Madam Hooch said it with kindness, yet a bit of detachment could be noticed from her posture, as if she was bracing herself for a dismissal.

Hermione felt mortified. _**Morgana's Ti...**_ _Language, Hermione!_ _ **Okay. No, not okay. Bloody Hell, she thinks I am rejecting her because she is a woman. What do I do? What do I do?**_ _You will calm down and answer her. Okay?_ _ **Okay. Oh, bugger. She's staring and waiting for me to say something.**_ _Merlin, Hermione. Calm. Down. You'll tell her that she is mistaken._ _ **Yeah, sure. Hey, Madam Hooch, you are mistaken. How polite and understanding of me.**_ _No, you'll tell her there has been a misunderstanding._ _ **Okay. That is better.**_

"I am very sorry, Ma'am. It seems my reaction led us to a situation with a misunderstanding. Please forgive me", the girl started awkwardly walking towards the instructor. "I was apprehensive because I was afraid you would think I am a terrible dancer. It has nothing to do with your abilities as a professor…" _Good. Good. Go on…_ "I never doubted your skills or propriety, it was just a matter of low self confidence and for that I am sorry". _Good. Now, address the other topic, girl. Don't lose the confidence._ Hermione took a deep breath and started blurting out words to reassure her professor. "I don't have any problems with dancing with you or… or women. I… I… I don't even have any problems with women who prefer dancing with… with other women, you know…" _**What? Shut up. Shut up. Shut. Up.**_ _Breathe, for Merlin's beards. You need to calm down, girl._ _ **Look what I just said. I took the damn subject totally out of the dance realm. Stupid, Hermione.**_ _Cool down, woman. You didn't. She will not think that. Just because you almost let your answer slip the subject to a person's sexual orientation doesn't mean she will understand it that way._ _ **Oh, come on. Of course she will.**_ _Not necessarily. It's possible for a girl to prefer dancing with another girl, is it not?_ _ **Yes.**_ _See!? Cool down._ "So… I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, Ma'am".

Rolanda had to admit that she felt a bit offended when she saw the girl's reticence to join her for dancing together and honestly believed that it was a consequence of the rumours that she knew the students perpetuated regarding her sexual orientation and her supposed affair with Madam Pomfrey. _If they knew whom I used to date, though, they would definitely have something to chat on for weeks._ However, once she saw the colour her bushy haired student acquired when her words stuck in she felt almost regretful for bringing the subject up. _Almost._ She could see that the girl was really embarrassed for making her feel rejected and that she was being honest in her reply. However, the instructor also detected some awkwardness towards the topic the girl unintentionally brought up. _**Could it be that Miss Granger…?**_ _No, it's probably something in your head. She was just being a regular teenager who is unable to discuss some topics without feeling shy or weird. It's just her age. That's all._

"I see…" Madam Hooch decided not to dwell on the matter further in order to avoid worsening the situation. "Well, then, let's practice! We won't learn anything by just standing still, will we?"

Smiling relieved, Hermione agreed: "No, we won't, Ma'am!" However, before joining hands with her professor's she decided to ask something that made her wonder a while on the previous days. "I have a question, beforehand. How does this work? I mean, how will we dance together?"

"That's, in fact, a good question. On social dances that are danced in pairs, there are, traditionally, the roles of leader and follower. You see, it has nothing to do with being male or female. Culturally, it has been understood that men should be the leaders and women show be the followers. I, personally, think that is just prejudiced and not inclusive at all since dancing should be accessible to everyone and one should be able to dance in any role as far as this dance role is comfortable to the person. That been said, I normally dance as a follower because we are inserted in a culture and not many people are willing to be led by a woman. I do, though, prefer to follow instead of lead, which leaves me thinking that I might ask for the help of a much more skilled leader in the future, _if she so agrees_ … Anyhow, at least for teaching you how to dance to an intermediate level I am confident that I am more than capable of leading our meetings away. If we were to continue practicing after the ball then I might really be going out of my reach", she said with a cheeky smile that made Hermione giggle. "So, let's get to business!"

Hermione entwined her right hand on Madam Hooch's left one. _Okay, the leader leads with the left hand. Noted._ Her left hand came to rest on the instructor's shoulder. _Keep your elbows down. It's your dancing circle that expands, not your elbow that lifts._ Her professor's right hand rested on her shoulder blade applying soft pressure. Slowly they started moving together at the sound of a slow Waltz. Minutes later, Hermione who had sweaty hands asked for a water break. Soon, they went back to work and danced a few more Waltz, until Madam Hooch felt Hermione had understood all the necessary points of contact and balance. They managed a whole song without the girl saying "I'm sorry" or "Oops" and Rolanda felt they were pretty successful for their first try.

After a break to catch their breaths, they started dancing the Rumba, a slower and more romantic dance. Surprisingly to the instructor, Hermione was much better at this rhythm. _Probably_ _because she is not feeling weird anymore._ Half an hour later they changed to the swing dances. _The fastest ones always give the students some trouble._ The young Griffindor was no exception. After almost an hour of training the basic steps of Lindy Hop, Jive and Boogie Woogie, the bushy haired girl who now held her mane tamed in a ponytail was distraught.

"I am just terrible at this Lindy Hop thing, Ma'am. How can my legs be so adamant to disobey me on the triple step?" she said annoyed.

"It's ok, Miss Granger. It was only our first practice together. It will improve soon, you will see. Fancy a short run to relax our bodies?"

"Definitely. Thank you so much, though. I know this must be hard on you too. My shoulders are killing me and I am following. I can't imagine what must be to lead. I'm just lucky I'll be dancing with Viktor" the girl said while charming her things to fit on her pants' pocket.

"You have no idea…" joked the professor. "Don't be so confident, though. One day you might find yourself in a position in which you might need to lead. And worse, you might even like it" she said while laughing her tiredness of and beginning a jog.

"Okay, Ma'am. I won't", Hermione smiling lightly while following her. "Tomorrow, 6 P.M. again?"

"Sharp. I'll see if I can bring a special guest with me" was the enigmatic response of her instructor.

They both ran for almost an hour feeling a lot tired, but light, and thinking that the journey they were starting together until the Yule Ball was sure to be interesting. That night Hermione went to bed with a smile on her face and a lot of unanswered questions on her mind. _Are the rumours about Madam Hooch correct? How do I feel about it? Do I have to feel anything about it? It's not my life, after all. Moreover, who is the mysterious person that might join us for dance practice?_

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to try a new way to write the character's thoughts. Since we all have internal debates, I used both bold and italic to make the difference more discernible. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Reviews are always welcome –and encouraged!-. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four: Life hurts, dance heals

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Life hurts, dance heals**

December 18th, 1994

The cold sunday morning should have been a warning to Hermione that she should stay inside the castle and take a day off to relax her body and mind. However, despite her sore muscles and tired brain, the bushy haired Griffindor decided to start her day with a jogging around the Black Lake and a picnic followed by some light reading.

Thus, she put her running outfit on under her regular school robes and lightly descended the girls' dormitories stairs even though she was still a bit sleepy. The girl considered waking the boys up or checking if they were awake and wanted to join her on her morning endeavour, but thought it was better to let them sleep since they were getting nervous by the day with the second task and Harry's situation with the egg that they had absolutely no clue how to deal with. She was sure that they only had to find where that sound belonged to in order to understand the clue. _If only I could detect by the sound its origin. If it comes from an instrument or a ritual..._ Nevertheless, the meaning was still a riddle for them.

While passing through the common room, Hermione noticed that the fire was out, signalling how early it really was. What amazed her, though, was that the wood was the same as yesterday night. It was burnt and there were ashes all over the area close to the fireplace. _How weird._ Normally, the house elves cleaned the common room before dawn so the early risers could enjoy the quietness of the place before their colleagues woke up. _Something must have happened._ With the intent of getting some food to eat after her run, Hermione started making her way to the kitchens when one of the steps of the staircase she was going through vanished, which made her trip and twist her ankle.

"Aaaaargh", was the strangled cry Minerva McGonagall heard while coming back from her early breakfast and meeting with the house elves regarding the menu for the Yule Ball. Since there were three different cultures sharing the event she thought it would be nice to have traditional appetizers from the three countries involved and a main dish that should be something unique representing the host school. Knowing how much the elves that work in Hogwarts were creative, loyal and eager to please, she scheduled a meeting in order to suggest a contest among them. The elf who managed to win the competition would not only be acknowledged during the introduction of the plate, but would also name it. _By now the elves must be going crazy in the kitchens. At least, they will also get some fun from all the extra work I am requiring from them since the start of term._

The cry startled the Deputy Headmistress who used her _animagi_ instincts to locate the voice's owner. Sitting near a staircase in a very weird position was none other than Miss Granger who wore her school robes and some weird neon trainers. _What is this girl doing this early wearing muggle trainers for Merlin's sake?_

"Miss Granger, good morning. Are you all right?" the Transfiguration professor inquired preoccupied when she realized the girl was firmly pressing her hands over her ankles.

"I'm… I'm not quite sure, Ma'am. I was on my way to the kitchens before going outside for a morning jog when one of the steps vanished and I tripped. I think I might have done something with my ankle", came the pained voice from the young teenager.

"You probably twisted it when you fell. I take it you can't you walk, can you?"

"Not properly, no. But I would rather try to walk then go to the infirmary flying beside you on a stretcher if you don't mind, Ma'am". _I can't let her carry me! I am fine and there's no need to humiliate myself over such a silly fall._

 _I imagined she would grow up to be a proud elegant woman, but at only fourteen she is sure making a cute adolescent scene. "_ Of course, Miss Granger. I will assist you on getting to Madam Pomfrey", said the older woman. "Just hold my hand and use my shoulder to support you", she said while holding Hermione's waist to stabilize her. "There. Are you sure you can walk?" Minerva inquired just to be sure the girl was not in any extra pain just because she wanted to look mature and capable.

"Yes, Ma'am".

Their way to the infirmary was filled with comfortable silence until they passed by a large window and Hermione saw how foggy was outside.

"Well, I would not have been able to run anyways. Maybe I will just finish my Potion's essay and, if my ankle is up to it, I can run at the gym near the Quidditch pitch later before I meet Madam Hooch…" The girl said quietly more to herself than to the professor.

 _So that is why she is wearing these ridiculous shoes this early. I did not know she ran. Good to know she is looking for strengthening her body._ "Running is a good exercise, Miss Granger. I, myself, do it every morning since I was a bit younger than you".

 _Oh, really? Nice._ "I totally agree, Ma'am. I started a while ago, after the basilisk incident. I felt so terrified after being petrified that all I wanted to do was feel my body moving and push it to its limits. Running has helped me relax and get the pressure of the day off my body. I can't believe I took so long to start doing it", the girl said enthusiastically.

"Indeed. Exercising is fundamental when it comes to enhancing your life quality. Now that you a learning how to dance, it must have helped largely, since you are already healthy and your body is used to exercise", said the professor realizing that they were almost at the infirmary.

"Oh, I didn't know Madam Hooch had informed you too, professor…"

"She did inform professor Dumbledore because, normally, when a professor decides to tutor privately a student he or she is required to tell the Headmaster the aim of the tutoring so we can better arrange the school curriculum to fill possible needs regarding the subjects been taught. Of course we have freedom to tutor, help and organise activities in our fields freely, it's just a matter of sharing information with the staff", the Deputy Headmistress explained. "And I am a good friend of Rolanda's, so she told me about these dance classes she's become so fond of".

"That is so good to hear, Ma'am. I thought I was imposing on her, even though she always seems happy and glad to be there with me. She even said she would bring another member of the faculty to practice with us, but I guess her invitation was declined…" Hermione said in a thoughtful manner.

If the girl had not just turned her head to focus on going through the infirmary door, she would have noticed the light blush on her professor's cheeks. Minerva had declined Rolanda's proposition. She did not think it would be appropriate for her to participate in a tutoring that did not belong to her area of study, especially after her friend told her Miss Granger's conflict with words regarding leader, follower and the whole misplacement of ideas that usually surrounded it. They would eventually get too personal discussing the dance prejudice matter –which angered her- and she preferred to keep her relationships with students strictly professional and sober, at least while in school. After that, she could even accept to meet to drink tea or maybe play chess. But, even on those situations, she kept certain topics closed.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. Professor McGonagall. I see you have twisted your ankle, girl. Please, come with me to check it", said Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva took that as her cue to get back to her office. "Well, I will take my leave. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. You will be just fine, Miss Granger. See you in class tomorrow. Have a great day you both".

The bushy haired Griffindor had to take a potion and wait for three hours, that she spent reading. After leaving the infirmary to her common room with the promise that she would rest for at least six more hours before doing any exercises, Hermione overheard a conversation that got her worried.

"Yes, the Weasel bloke just embarrassed himself. He's such a loser", said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl in her year, with disgust.

"Well, he did ask for it. Inviting _her_ , of all people, to the ball. He must be delusional", came Draco Malfoy's agreement. "If she is going with a fourth year, it will be me".

" _If_ you were available, Drake. We all know we are going together to the ball", Pansy added.

Hermione avoided been seen by them and fastened her steps, even though she still felt her ankles a little funny. When she arrived at the Griffindor common room, she saw half of her house gathered around Ron who looked green.

After learning what had happened, Hermione wanted to laugh because it was just like Ron to want the most beautiful girl in the three schools to be his date. She felt, however, sorry for her friend. From what she heard, he was humiliated. Hermione also couldn't help but feel a little satisfied that he was denied by Fleur. She thought they were developing feelings for each other and the thought that he did not even consider asking her was just a confirmation that she was wrong in her predicament.

She tried to say things would be fine to her friend, but his acid mood was annoying her too much, so she headed to the library to study a topic Professor Snape spoke of repeatedly that week.

Hermione got involved studying the uses of murtlap essence in the making of potions and forgot to go to lunch. When she realized what time it was, she quickly went back to her common room to leave her things and change to meet Madam Hooch. Today she would start wearing the hills she bought to match her dress to get used to them, or _break_ them, as Madam Hooch said. She decided she would change in the gym instead of going dressed already because someone might see her and inquire about her outfit.

Hungry, the girl headed to the great hall to get an early dinner with the boys but didn't find them there. _Not so early dinner, it seems_. After eating, she went back to the common room to leave a book she had forgotten in her backpack. Arriving there, she had another surprise. Harry had invited Cho to the Yule Ball and she denied him because she was already going with Cedric. _Today is definitely not a good day in our lives. First, I twist my ankle. Then, Ron acts like a crazy man and asks Fleur to the ball and is rejected. Finally, Harry is also rejected by the girl he likes._ Hermione's musings were interrupted by Ginny who was laughing because both boys had been rejected and were probably the only ones without a date to the ball.

Suddenly, Ron became the biggest arse she had ever seen. After finally realizing she was indeed a girl, he told her she should go as his or Harry's date. Even though she affirmed over and over again that she had a date, he did not believe her. His adamant decision to insist she was lying and trying to use her as a last option tool was more than she could handle. _That's it! I'm done with this immature boy._ Hermione left to the girl's dormitories and then quickly departed for her appointment with Madam Hooch. _Terrible, terrible day._

"I can't believe it's our ninth session of dance practice and I can't manage any of these moves in chapter five of "Swing Dances: spells and movements", said a very frustrated Hermione to her professor after their first hour of training.

Madam Hooch found herself concerned by the girl's uncharacteristic shortness. "Regarding the moves you are complaining, Miss Granger, relax. Even if we were practicing for more than a year, I would be careful while teaching them to you. I know they seem appealing, but aerial moves are advanced. You have to consider that you have evolved so much that I lent you the book so you could see that it is possible to join your physical body and magical soul while dancing. As you could see in the images and explanations on the book, a true wizarding dance spreads an aura that may reveal not only a dancer's feeling, but his or hers magical core too. Which is why all dancers are required to learn first the complexity of the dance, so they can later understand how these spells work completing it. I definitely cannot just throw you in the air while dancing because it looks appealing and then let you fall on the floor, or just put on a cushioning charm because it will look like a regular stunt, not like a dance move. Mr. Krum probably doesn't know how to make those and, unless a dancer is used to dancing with another, it's considered very bold and careless to just throw one in the air and expect a gracious landing and display of magic. And I know that you know that, Miss Granger, which leads me to a question…" Madam Hooch inclined forward to look the girl in the eyes, "Are you all right? I am sensing tension in your body today, which is causing you to react differently to the moves I am suggesting. Do you feel anything different?"

Hermione blushed at her show of teenage drama and the way her professor had assessed her feelings and mood so easily. "I am sorry, Madam Hooch. I nearly broke my ankle today, so I couldn't run in the morning. I guess my mood is directly related to that…" The girl answered with a tentative smile that looked more like a grim.

"Are you sure that is all, Miss Granger?"

"Actually, no, Ma'am. Don't worry over it, though. It's just silly stuff… I guess my focus on studying the aerials today was just a way to feel" _to feel what, Hermione? Special? Desired? Beautiful? Capable?_ "different than I was earlier. Like I could do anything, you know?" The bushy haired girl said sheepishly.

Rolanda could definitely understand the Griffindor's feelings. She had eyes and ears, after all, and had seen and heard the way the young girl looked at young Mr. Weasley at times. She also knew that he had invited Miss Delacour to the ball that morning because the whole school saw it. Maybe she wanted to shine a little to become more confident. It was very understandable. She could help the girl find the confidence she was seeking in a safe manner though.

"I think I understand what you are feeling, Miss Granger, and have a proposition to make", the professor said appreciating the girl's eagerness to learn what said proposition was. "The book I lent you regards advanced magic. What I propose is that we keep working on our regular practice so I am confident you have grasped all the basics until the ball", she could see the disappointment on the girl's face, but kept going on, "therefore you will be able to respond to all the suggestions Mr. Krum might want to make. You are a quick learner, Miss Granger, but your body is less used to internalize what you have read than your brain. You told me this yourself. So, we keep out regular practice until the 24th and on the 25th we make a revision with simulation so you can be self-assured during the night".

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you very much for practicing with me. I really appreciate it", Hermione answered truly, yet still feeling a bit pensive.

"Wait, there's more", Rolanda said with a wicked smile. "We will add an extra hour of training every day and I will teach you two, and I mean only two, spells that can be used while dancing. You will learn later, if you wish to further your studies in dancing and wizarding dancing, that students are only allowed to learn dancing spells after they reach and advanced level of dance and magic since you normally have to perform them nonverbally and wandless. These two that I will teach you are one of the few exceptions. The first one is _Chorus Revelum_. Performers who like to feel the music above all things during a dance love it. Normally during dance competitions or moments of stress, the dancers cast this spell because no matter what you feel, what you are thinking, your brain and body will mainly connect to your partner and to the music. It's a very good asset if you are nervous. The second spell is _Fortunatus Pila._ This one is an interesting spell. It is meant to create an array of visible magic around you and your partner to show them how much you appreciate been there. It's also visible to others, which makes the effect even more beautiful. Both are complicated spells, but you can cast them before the dance starts and each has a lasting effect of ten minutes before you need to recast them. Will that be enough to lighten your mood?" Madam Hooch said innocently with a striking smile.

"Yes! Yes, Ma'am. Thank you so much! I will not disappoint you, I swear. Thank you so much for the opportunity!" Hermione said so happy it sounded like a young girl on Christmas.

"Okay, now let's get back to practice because your hills will not learn to dance Rumba by themselves and I just saw you trying to compensate the bit of pain you are feeling on the balls of your feet now. By the 25th you'll have to walk like a runaway model on them and dance like you are wearing nothing. Let's train!"

 _Well, seems like today will not be a bad day, after all._

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be our big breakthrough event: the Yule Ball! It's probably going to be a longer chapter so, please, be patient with me.

Soooo, what did you think about dancing spells? I'll try to develop something on that topic and if you have any ideas, I'm all in for discussing them.

As always, reviews are welcome –and encouraged!-. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Five: Dancing Queen

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my eternal love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Dancing Queen**

December 25th, 1994

On Christmas morning, Hermione was woken up by feeling a weird weight on the region of her stomach. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Dobby's big eyes staring at her.

"Dobby, what are you doing here so early? If I wasn't already about to wake up I would definitely have been startled", the girl whose hair was bushier than ever said in a hurried, yet sleepy, voice.

The elf looked sorry for giving her trouble for about two seconds. However, his mood changed so fast Hermione thought he just pretended he was sorry. "Dobby has gifts, Miss. Dobby was sent by the elves. Lucy sent Dobby too. We wants to give you Christmas breakfast as present!"

"Oh, Dobby. That is so lovely. I also got you all a small thing that I hope you will like. Would you be so nice and take me to the kitchens so I can have my present and give you yours?"

Dobby raised his ears when he heard that he would too get a present and signalled yes with his head eager to take her and get his present. _I wants socks!_

"Just a second, let me get everything". Hermione jumped out of the bed, quickly put her robes on and tied her hair. She got a giant black bag near her trunk and smiled at him letting him know she was ready.

The scene that Hermione arrived to made her eyes tear up. All the kitchen elves were waiting for her around a large table full of healthy food. The food smelled so awesome that her stomach made a low growl of appreciation.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Hermione!"

The elves kept screaming good wishes until Lucy, as their leader, made a silence motion and they all stopped, which charged the room with a dead silence.

"We wanted to thank you, Miss Hermione, for trusting us to cook your special diet and for giving us the chance to show you that we are happy elves and that not all of us hate our jobs or want freedom. We appreciate how much you've been working on trying to understand wizarding law to help abused elves and support your efforts to help them in the ways they feel comfortable with. Merry Christmas!"

By then, the tears in Hermione's eyes were all over her face and she cried freely by the honour that was hearing those words and knowing that they were both learning from each other. That is what she wanted. That is the way she thought things should happen always: with amicable conversation. The room irrupted in cheers after Lucy's speech and Hermione decided that she too wanted to say a few words.

"Thank you so much, Lucy, for the kind words. I know I have given you a hard time in the beginning of this school term, but I think that I have learnt a lot from all of you and now have a clearer mind on what and how I may face our battles regarding S.P.E.W. I also wanted to thank every single one of you for cooking the best meals I've ever eaten with all the needed vitamins and proteins for my body to function properly. You are amazing. Happy Christmas!"

Another row of claps and cheers. Hermione made a motion to sit on the bench by the table and suddenly, all the elves left the bench for her to sit and just stood still.

"What? Are you guys not going to eat with me?"

The elves looked at her like she was suffering from a brain disease or something. "Miss, elves and peoples don't sits together", Dobby said.

"Nonsense. You are not my servants. You either serve or are contracted by Hogwarts' administration. I am not a member of the administration, am I?" Lots of tiny heads answered "no". "Today I am here as your friend and I want to share this amazing meal with you. Join me, please". Dobby understood her reasoning immediately and sit beside her. Five or six elves did the same, but the others stood still. "Oh, come on, I promise I won't tell anyone. Ever. Think of it as another Christmas present. One that I am asking to make this day even better. Please".

That made it. A request was a hard thing to deny. Denying a request on Christmas was almost a sin. _How Slytherin of me. I never thought they would actually sit._

All the elves, including Lucy, to Hermione's surprise, sit and started talking and eating that amazing meal.

The Griffindor girl never thought she could eat so many pancakes. They had made all flavours she could possibly think of. Banana with wheat and vegan chocolate, strawberry with honey, peanut butter and jam, broccoli and mushrooms… Half an hour later she got up feeling like she would never be able to fit in her dress after so much food.

"This was the best breakfast I've ever had. Thank you for making this Christmas already so special", she said with a big smile on her face. "Now, it's my turn to give you my gifts!" She was so excited that some of the elves looked at each other scared that she might have brought clothes with her to give them. Sensing their apprehensiveness, the bushy haired girl decided to just be over with the presents before an elf fainted. "I know you don't like to receive clothes, even though I am not your master or employer. However, I checked all the books that I have and they didn't have written anything about accessories. I decided, then, to make you personalized earrings, rings and necklaces!"

They all said an appreciative "ooooh" and looked excitedly at the giant bag, some even daring to take a step forward in order to have a peek.

Hermione was a perceptive person and had already seen how extravagant the elves were. She thought that Christmas decoration objects with a bit of adjustment could be turned into earrings, rings and necklaces easily. In fact, it was pretty simple. It took her only an afternoon to be done with the spell casting. She started handling the gifts and all the elves were amazed and smiling so far. Red Christmas balls became earrings; tiny Santa's attached to silver chains became necklaces and so on. By the time it was almost over, the girl believed that they all looked cute with their Christmas decoration jewels. Hermione left Dobby as the last elf because she had prepared a special gift for him. Harry had told her about Dobby's love for socks and, choosing the cutest ones she found, she shrinked different Christmas socks to make him a belt. Even though she picked up the nicest socks in the store, the item looked horrendous, but she thought he would like it. She didn't expect, though, the giant tear that fell from his big globes. He accepted the present with awe and admiration like it would break.

"Dobby had never received a more thoughtful present. Thank you!" He said with a squeaky voice.

"You are most welcome, Dobby!" The girl smiled happily to her little friend. She, then, cast a _tempus_ to check what time it was and almost jumped for the second time that morning after realizing it was almost eight. She had to get ready for her appointment with Madam Hooch!

"This morning was lovely, really. I'm afraid, though, that I will have to take my leave now. I have a few things I need to attend to before the ball", she said with a little sorrow in her voice because she wanted this moment to last longer.

"Dobby will takes you back, Miss", he promptly offered.

"Thank you, Dobby. Thank you all! See you soon".

Two pop's later she was on her bed alone again. Hermione rethought her plans for the day and decided that the first thing she needed was a shower. _My appointment with Madam Hooch is at 9 A.M. I can shower, get ready, open my Christmas gifts if I have enough time and head to practice._ **Merlin! It's the last practice!** _Chill. Everything will be fine. Ok, I can't forget to take with me: Madam Hooch's gift, the evening dress, the hills, my wand, my robes those extensive notes on that spin that I am still struggling with._

With that in mind, the anxious Griffindor headed to the bathroom nervous and happy with her goals for the day. The happiness, though, seemed to slither from the drain the moment the hot water splashed on her back. _What if I can't make it? What if everyone laughs at me? I don't want to be a total failure. This was a bad idea. I should have told Viktor no. That spin is not going to work._ **Calm down, Hermione! Everything will be fine. Breathe.**

Leaving the girl's bathroom, the Griffindor, still shaking a bit from the mix of anxiety and stress that was happening inside her head, decided to cool down for fifteen minutes in order to level her head and go calm and with full concentration to meet Madam Hooch. Opening her Christmas gifts seemed like a good idea.

From her parents, she got a beautiful sapphire hair adornment that would perfectly match her dress. Since she didn't have many friends from the muggle world and her relatives didn't know that she was a witch, she read on the letter her parents sent along with her gift that she had got either money or gift cards from the local book shops. Harry got her a book named _House Elves: the Art of Serving_ that was supposed to enlighten her on the history of the house elves' slavery in Europe. _He is a very thoughtful boy. I hope he likes the book I got him for Christmas._ She bought for him _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_ , a book he would for sure enjoy. Moving along to her next presents, she saw that Ron got her candies and sweets from Zonko's, as he did every year, and Mrs. Weasley sent her traditional Weasley sweater in a red colour with a vibrant golden H on it. Lavender and Parvati sent her beauty balms and a nail polish. Neville, Luna and Ginny got her pens, parchments and markers for her schoolwork.

She was surprised to see that Madam Hooch sent her a gift too with a card attached to it. She decided to read the card first.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _The first time I danced the whole night in a ball I was about your age and my feet were sore for a week. I hope to not only give you a useful gift but to also help you recover from the ball as fast as possible for us to practice!._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Rolanda Hooch_

Inside the box was a lotion that had a distinct smell of spearmint and cinnamon. Just by smelling it, she became relaxed. _Well, one can always count on Madam Hooch to know how to present someone with something practical and thoughtful at the same time. I would never have thought about it beforehand._

Checking the time, she realized there were only ten minutes before her dance practice. Quickly, she got everything she needed and headed to the Quidditch pitch.

Arriving there, she saw an excited Madam Hooch who greeted her and guided them to their regular training room.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Granger?"

"Sure, Ma'am. Earl grey, please. No sugar", the girl replied casually. "Thank you for the present. I am sure that I will use it tomorrow. I am already glad for getting it so I won't have to ask Madam Pomfrey for help when the balls of my feet are torn from dancing".

"It was nothing, dear. I knew you'd need it", the flying instructor said with a wink.

"Well, my gift is not as useful as yours, but I thought you'd like it", Hermione said with a shy smile while taking from her bag a medium sized box and handling it to her professor.

Inside the box was a pair of Skiiditch ice skates and a piece of parchment with the names of the students that were willing to learn how to play the game. There were enough names so that each house could have a team.

"Since you told me about the sport with such passion, I thought it would be a nice way to say thank you. Besides, many people were amazed by the possibility of playing something other than Quidditch. I hope you like it. I've already talked to Professor Dumbledore and he said that the gear and equipment of the school is in order to start the auditions for the teams next year…" The girl was rambling by now and almost missed the giant smile that took over her professor's face. She couldn't miss, though, the fierce hug she got.

"Miss Granger! How could you? You should not have gotten yourself in such unnecessary trouble for giving me something for Christmas…" The spiky haired witch started in a schooling tone of voice that made Hermione think for a moment that it was a bad idea to do such a thing without asking first. "What am I saying? I love it. You didn't need to, but I am glad you did. It's amazing. I can't believe Hogwarts will have its Skiiditch teams back! Thank you very much!"

"You are most welcome, Ma'am. I'm happy you like it. Merry Christmas!"

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Miss Granger. Now, let's warm up before you go change into your outfit for tonight for our last practice before the Yule Ball".

They went through the three main rhythms they had studied the last few weeks and Hermione got to solve the issue she had with the double spin in the Rumba. After an hour or so of dancing, Madam Hooch told her to change and put her dress on.

"Ma'am, I think there might be something wrong", said the bushy haired girl with a worried voice.

"What is it, dear?" The older woman did not need an answer because in that moment the young Griffindor stepped in the room wearing the dress and hills she would be wearing tonight. The dress seemed large on her, like she should be at least 7 kilograms heavier to fit it perfectly. "Well, you look like you did lose some weight since we started practicing. Nevertheless, nothing that should have that effect on your body. When did you last wear it to adjust its measures?"

"I didn't, Madam Malkin only said that I had to send her my measures and it would be fine. I knew I lost some weight, but I thought it was because I was eating better. I did not think I could have actually lost this much weight. What can I do now? It's too late to ask Professor Dumbledore for a pass so I can visit urgently Madam Malkin…" The girl was already freaking out. _What am I going to do? I ruined everything now. How could I be so naïve? I should have thought about it…_

"Hey, relax. We have in the school one of the best masters in Transfiguration that has ever lived. Chill. Let's go talk to her".

"Hmm… Are you sure it's ok? I mean, I know she is probably busy and all. I don't want to impose on Professor McGonagall…" The apprehensive tone of the girl was enough to make Rolanda stop her motion to leave the room and just stare at Hermione as if she had grown an extra head.

"You know… She has a tough exterior, but she is a fascinating and kind woman. You shouldn't fear her. She will always be there for you", the spiky haired woman said with a voice filled with emotion and something that the girl recognized as friendship at its finest. "Let me just give her a heads up so she won't be surprised when we get there".

Hermione was wondering what would be the use of sending an owl to Professor McGonagall since it would probably take longer than they would to get to its target when a translucent eagle emerged from her professor's wand and left flying towards the castle.

"Madam Hooch, was that a _patronus_?" Hermione inquired admiring the bird that was almost too far that she was not sure if she was really seeing it or just imagining what it would look like in the distance.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Sometimes, one's _patronus_ can be invoked to send messages. It's not common, but Professor McGonagall and I have used it for so many years it has become a habit of sorts. Now, let's head to her office, shall we?"

Their walk to the Deputy Headmistress' office was quite calm, even though Hermione felt like she was a dear caught in the headlights. _Professor McGonagall will probably think I am an immature girl that can't even handle a party or a dress, for this matter._

"Relax, girl. Minerva won't bite", was Hooch's last remark before saying the password to the Head of Griffindor House office: "Ginger newts".

Hermione had been to the office before during school hours to handle in homework or discuss something regarding Transfiguration. It was a very neat and organised place. She wondered if her professor had an organisation system because it seemed like someone that was specialised in understanding the energy and harmony of spaces, like a _feng shui_ professional, had set the room up and showed her how to enhance its possibilities as an office. When they got in, however, Professor McGonagall was not there. The young girl cried out alarmed when a cat _patronus_ that was the perfect copy of her professor's _animagus_ stopped in front of her dancing coach and said clearly in Professor McGonagall's voice "in my quarters" before dissolving in front of their eyes.

"Well, guess we'll have to take that door", said Madam Hooch pointing to a door to their right and looking worried because Minerva would normally use her office to run errands of this nature. "Tabby", she spoke quietly the password to her friend's quarters.

If Hermione was amazed by her Professor's office, it was not even close to the reaction she got when she saw the Transfiguration Professor's personal quarters for the first time. It looked nothing like her office. Nothing at all. It was, of course, neat and arranged with the precision only a perfectionist could achieve, but instead of looking like the rigid and strict person she always thought her Professor to be, it looked warm and… C _osy._ _I never associated cosy with Professor McGonagall. That's new._

The furniture was of a rich mahogany colour and just by entering the main living room; she saw a giant mirror with an intricate and delicate gold frame that looked like a family heirloom. There were tons of pictures of kids, adults and Professor McGonagall among friends on the walls. The young girl always thought that as a very Griffindor person, her Head of House would have her rooms decorated in red and gold. That was not true. The main colours of the room were dark green and beige. Except from the mahogany from the furniture, the walls were either beige or ivory coloured and the carpet was of a dark green material that looked very soft.

Looking around, the bushy haired girl saw that in the middle of the ceiling there was a beautiful golden chandelier. _Well, I guess the gold and red lie in the details._ The cream coloured sofa that was a bit darker then the walls had two dark green pillows and there were two armchairs with the same print directed to… _A TELEVISION? Really? I definitely did not see that coming._

On the biggest wall there was a large bookshelf with what Hermione was sure were her Professor's most treasured books. _I would give many things to have access to them._

The girl's wonderings were interrupted by the sound of "pops" that made her focus on the giant table to her left. It looked like a ten people dinner table of the same mahogany from the rest of the movables, but at the moment was filled with various dishes that seemed like a variation of the same course. Dobby, Lucy and another house elf that Hermione could not recognize kept popping in and out bringing more options. Just then, the girl realised that sitting on the far side of the table was a distressed Professor McGonagall that looked like she could use some help herself.

"Good morning, Minerva. Pardon me for interrupting you, but Miss Granger here had an urgency with her dress and I thought you could easily handle it. Is now a good time?"

"Oh, good morning, Rolanda. Miss Granger", the tartan-robed witch said while standing to meet them. "It's a fine hour as any other. I am in an interesting situation that I had not anticipated. There was a competition among the house elves to choose the main course of the evening and Dobby here won. However, he made fifteen variations of the same recipe and I have to decide which one is to be served tonight. They all have the same taste, according to him, Lucy and Abraham".

 _Oh, so the other house elf's name is Abraham. Check._

"It's basically about the art, then? About the design and concept, I mean…," said Rolanda in a fashion that surprised the young girl again, at how gentle the flying instructor could be contradicting her strict posture and raw mannerisms.

"Indeed. I can't decide because I don't know if we should go for extravagant or something more posh and refined", admitted the Professor with the tight bun on the top of her head.

 _Imagining Professor McGonagall in an extravagant manner is actually funny, but seeing her in this new light, it would not be that surprising._ The girl gave a once over to the professor and saw that, although she was wearing her regular teaching robes, she was barefoot and her foot nails were painted in a light peach colour. It was a very feminine trait that she had never had the chance to observe before. The professor's hands were always well taken care of, but the nails were not painted.

"…what do you think, Miss Granger?"

The girl was forced out of her musings by the Transfiguration Professor's question. Realising she had missed the content Hermione blushed at her impoliteness.

"I am sorry, Ma'am. What did you ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you would choose a more elegant presentation for the main course or an extravagant one for this event", McGonagall explained with her questioning looking straight into her eyes; a trait the young girl had always been fascinated by.

"Hm. Since the decoration must be more elegant and traditional because of all the traditions and procedures of the Yule Ball and the Triwizard Tournament itself, I would go with the extravagant design in order to bring the idea of coexistence of differences. It can be not only a decoration statement, but also a political one that would perfectly match the ideas of Hogwarts Houses and the singularities of the schools we're hosting. Don't you think, Professor?"

"Very interesting point of view, Miss Granger. What about you, Rolanda?"

"I'm with Granger here, Minerva. Nice _insight_ , girl", complimented Madam Hooch making the young girl blush a dark shade of red.

"Well, extravagant it is, Lucy. Can you, Dobby and Abraham be so kind and take the trays with food back to the kitchens so I can help Miss Granger with her fashion problem?" _Oh, my. Is Professor McGonagall making a joke?_ The elves nodded and excused themselves taking with them, in a series of pops, all the food that was previously set on the dinner table.

"Now, to the more pressing matter. I heard from Rolanda that your dress for tonight is loose?" Professor McGonagall asked indicating that the girl should put it on. Hermione never felt so happy that she was wearing a gym jumpsuit, which meant she would not need to use her Professor's bathroom. She put the dress on and turned to the other women.

"I did not say it before, but it is a nice dress, Miss Granger. You will shine tonight", Madam Hooch said honestly.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I hope we can fix it, though", the girl added worriedly.

"It's a simple adjustment, Miss Granger. Don't worry. Just out of curiosity, when did you try it on for the last time? Do you remember what was your height and weight, if you don't mind sharing…," inquired the Transfiguration Professor.

"Not at all, Professor. Well, I didn't exactly try it on, but I was one meter and sixty-nine centimetres tall and weighted fifty-eight kilograms at the beginning of the year, if I am not mistaken", the bushy haired Griffindor answered.

Professor McGonagall cast a few spells and seemed to check them again to be sure.

"If you gave those measurements to Madam Malkin, I can see now why the dress does not fit. You are one meter and seventy-two centimetres tall and weight sixty-three kilograms. I think you might have got muscle weight from exercising, because the waistline of the dress, for example, is much bigger than it should. Since you grew three centimetres this year, and increased your exercise rate, you might have actually lost some weight, proportionally. Make sure to feed yourself properly because it looks like you are in a growth spurt and might still grow from three to ten centimetres until your height stabilizes", the professor explained.

"Does it mean young Miss Granger here can be taller than you, Minerva?" Madam Hooch asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course, Rolanda. I am tall, but people can outgrow me. It's not a physics law that I have to be tallest woman in a room", the Deputy Headmistress said in a soft and reprimanding voice that sounded to Hermione like this bickering from Madam Hooch was old.

"Well, I was just saying… It's not every day that I see a young woman that can possibly surpass your one meter and eighty-one centimetres of height", the flying instructor grumbled.

"I'm sorry. Have you met Madam Maxime?" The Griffindor girl asked without realising she was digging into the conversation without invitation.

"Good point, Miss Granger. See, Rolanda? I am not as tall as Olympe. Now, let the matter be", Minerva said in a no nonsense tone. "Now, Miss Granger, come closer, please, so I can fix your dress and let you rest for a while before getting ready for tonight".

The Deputy Headmistress cast a series of intricate enchantments – _didn't she say it was easy?-_ and the dress changed and seemed to hug Hermione's form in an even better way than the first time she had it adjusted.

"There you go, dear. I'll see you tonight. Rolanda, a word, if you will", said McGonagall.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am. I'll go do some light reading before getting ready. Again, thank you very much. And thank you, Madam Hooch, for everything. You have been amazing and I hope to continue our classes after the ball, if you are willing", the girl said with a happy twinkle in her eyes that reminded Rolanda of Dumbledore.

"You are most welcome, Miss Granger. We shall talk about our classes tonight or after the event. See you later", said Rolanda.

"You are welcome, Miss Granger. I trust you to arrive safely in your common room", added Professor McGonagall.

Knowing that she was dismissed, Hermione took her dress off and headed to her room thinking about how nice those two women were and that she had not had the chance to see it before. _It's amazing, really, that I got to see them so natural and relaxed. Maybe in a few years I can have a similar relationship with them._

Returning to the Common Room, she talked to the boys for a while and thanked them for their gifts. After that, they headed to the Great Hall to have lunch and went outside to the afternoon. The Weasleys and Harry decided to start a snowball fight, to which Hermione excused herself and decided just to watch while thinking about the last month and how she enjoyed this new self she was becoming. She was more confident now, she realized. Dancing has made her more secure and at the same time fragile and accepting of some flaws she thought were permanent, but now understood that were either temporary or something that she just needed to work on.

Around 5 P.M., Hermione told her friends that she would be heading back to her rooms to get ready. Ron yelled at her astounded that she needed three hours to get ready and took the opportunity to ask with whom she was going to the ball. _I can't wait for you to see, Ron. In a few hours you will know._ She left quietly too concentrated on her schedule for the next hours to care about any gossips or voices on her way.

The first thing on her list was a relaxing bath. Half an hour would be enough to cool her anxiousness down and leave her ready to start the whole princess project she had on her mind.

Half an hour later, a not so relaxed, but not so tense Hermione emerged from the bath tub. _Okay, now… Hair._ The girl had talked with Lavender and Parvati and found out about a potion named _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment_ that was supposed to be left on her head for thirty minutes before modelling the hair. While the potion made it's wonders, the Griffindor took the opportunity to shave her body and moisturize it with a lovely orchid lotion she bought in muggle London. She also made her nails and put on a light pearl coloured nail polish. After the potion effectively tamed her curls, she cast a spell to make the hairdo she saw on a magazine and put on some clips and the cute Christmas present she got from her parents. _Hair done. Now, makeup._

Her makeup was not heavy, but she wanted to do it by hand, another reason why she would take so long to get ready. She understood and valued the uses of magic. However, this was her debut in both worlds, as far as she was concerned, and she wanted to prepare feeling that she belonged to them. To feel the magic in her blood and to embrace her muggle origins at the same time. She started to process of putting primer and all the other products on until she looked just the way she wanted. With forty minutes to spare until the time she had agreed with Viktor that she would meet him, Hermione only needed to put her dress and hills on. Taking deep breaths, she lay down on her bed for ten minutes while she convinced herself that she would do nothing but have fun tonight, no matter what happened. She was ready. She knew it.

Finally, she got up, put her dress and hills on and looked in the mirror. The person she saw looking at herself was someone she was proud of. She was not the bushy haired know it all from Griffindor in that moment. She was one of the beautiful girls. She was a beautiful young woman and she was proud that she had permitted herself that moment, which she was actually taking seriously and letting herself feel pretty for a day. _Well, it's now or never, Hermione. It's time to meet Viktor._

It was already 8 P.M. when she descended the stairs from the girls' dormitories and everyone had already left for the ball. She only saw the younger students that were not allowed to go complaining among themselves how unfair that rule was. They were so into their drama, that they did not pay much attention to her.

Outside of the Griffindor Common Room, was a very nervous Viktor Krum checking a watch on his left wrist like it was about to bite him. When Hermione left the door, she could see his relief and his breathing being caught on his throat.

"Hermiowny, you look beautiful. Thank you for letting me escort you to the Yule Ball tonight", he said formally.

The girl bowed and smiled at him taking his offered arm. They walked silently to the Great Hall but kept some distance from the crowd while waiting to be announced for the first dance.

"Are you nervous, Viktor?"

"Not, not really. I vanted to take you to the Yule Ball since I saw you for the first time..."

"No, I mean, about the ball and the dances. We didn't practice or anything… I am worried that I might not match you when we dance", the girl admitted.

"Oh, that vill be no problem. We learn from a young age how to dance and lead a dance in Durmstrang. You vill have fun at least", he said confidently.

"Okay"

Then the moment arrived. Hermione heard that they would announce the champions one by one in alphabetical order. And so it went.

"Fleur Delacour!"

A lot of sighs could be heard along with polite claps.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The claps were not so polite anymore and there were a few girly screams exalting his male attributes.

"Viktor Krum!"

 _There. Now is the moment._ Hermione held her head high, smiled to Viktor and let him lead her to the place they should stop. She didn't look to anyone in the crowds and was happy no notice that Viktor was also focused on her like she was the sun in the room and he needed her to warm himself. She only realised there was something weird going on when they finally managed to settle on their spot and no one was clapping or cheering. There were a few gasps, but people were utterly chocked and whispering among themselves while looking at her. The only person who did not seem to be troubled was Professor McGonagall, whom she didn't dare to look at afraid of being judged, but smiled at herself when she heard her announcing the next champion like she was reading a pie recipe.

"Harry Potter!"

People were still shocked to clap enthusiastically, but Hermione was glad to see that there were a few polite cheers and claps, her and Viktor being two of the enthusiastic ones.

"Well, at least for once I am not the celebrity causing people to be stunned. Nicely done, Hermione. You look beautiful; by the way", Harry said as a greeting to her while shaking Viktor's hand.

"Hermy-own looks really beautiful tonight", Viktor agreed.

Failing with her resolution, Hermione decided to look around to see if they were judging her because she was with Viktor and they thought he was too good for her or because they were just realizing she was a girl. She found out it was an even mixture of both, which was good, because she thought no one would be able to see past Viktor's fame. In fact, they really should try to do it; he was a very lovely boy.

"Now", announced Professor McGonagall, "if the champions could please take their pairs to officially open the night with the first dance…"

"What? Dance? I didn't know there would be dancing…," she heard Harry whisper quietly to Parvati who looked like coming with him was a mistake.

Then, it was the moment she had worked so hard to be perfect. She saw Professor Dumbledore signal to the musicians and quickly cast _Chorus Revelum_ and _Fortunatus Pila_ before tucking her wand into her sleeve.

The dream finally began. As she expected, the first song was a Waltz. The first spell she cast started its effect immediately and she felt all tension leave her body as her smile grew bigger and she waited for Krum's lead.

Viktor seemed to really have been educated, as he had promised, because unlike the other boys he bowed and offered his hand for Hermione to accept instead of just starting to dance out of nowhere. She reciprocated the courtesy and took his hand accepting the dance offer.

She had not seen that Viktor had cast some spells himself until they were halfway through the dance. The first steps had flowed easily and the Griffindor girl felt like her effort was showing. Viktor lead in a different way than Madam Hooch, as was expected. He used much more force, but since she was nervous, she thought it helped at the time. Her smile was fixed on her face and the second spell she cast was beginning to become visible if the gasps and "oh's" were any indicators. She looked around her and saw that she was emanating a violet coloured aura. The magic was flowing around them and dancing near Viktor's cheeks making him smile. She suddenly saw a light brown aura coming towards her and doing the same thing. Her raised eyebrow was enough to confirm that Viktor too had cast _Fortunatus Pila_ to show her and everyone how happy he was. _I can't believe he would do that for me._ Viktor got more confident by the middle of the song and they started doing twists that were more intricate. Then, the other spells he cast started showing. Every time he turned her around, her movement seemed to slow down, as if they were making the music themselves and not dancing to it. When he did their first aerial step, Hermione made a mental note do thank Madam Hooch for teaching her _Chorus Revelum_ , otherwise she would be too nervous to do it, even though it was a simple jump that didn't require much technique _._ The moment her feet left the floor, tiny fireworks erupted from where she was standing and the effect looked like she herself was a shooting star. By the time the first dance ended, everyone was clapping for her and Viktor and she was crying happy tears astounded by that feeling of freedom. She just wanted to be as free as she was now. Her wish was to dance and be herself like she was in that exact moment all the time. The second dance, a not so fast Lindy Hop started and Viktor already led her to keep dancing. Hermione was so happy; she thought she could understand what bungee jumping might feel like, if it ever could feel so amazing. She was flying without leaving the floor. She didn't want to stop. They were still in the centre of the room, but, for all the girl cared, they could be in a very secluded corner. She just wanted to keep dancing.

That went along for three more songs until their spells went off and they decided to get some drinks. That was coincidently the moment Professor Dumbledore announced the banquet and the competition that took place among the house elves. Hermione and Viktor took a sit next to Cedric and they ate talking lightly about how grand the Yule Ball was. She was having a hard time trying to spot Harry and Ron. They finished their amazing meal, named _Constellation by Dobby,_ and Viktor offered to get them drinks before they started dancing again. The almost unrecognizable girl accepted and told him she would look for the boys by the dance floor to talk to them.

That was the moment it all happened.

First, Hermione spotted Ron, went towards him to say hello, and realised that he was deliberately avoiding her and looking like he had been forced to eat spiders. They traded a few mean words, which hurt Hermione. She decided to leave his presence before it became too late and her night lost the glow she had had so far.

"You know what, Ron. I am going to look for Harry before this gets worse. Bye". _I can't believe he is jealous of Viktor. He should have invited me first! You know what? I won't let him ruin tonight. Not now._

The second, and most important thing, happened when she mingled through a small crowd that was forming near the dance floor. She saw Professor McGonagall for the first time that evening and felt like she couldn't breathe. The Head of Griffindor House was dancing with Professor Dumbledore and looked nothing like the woman she knew. Gone were the tartan loose robes and the tight bun on the top of her head. The Deputy Headmistress wore a sleeveless emerald dress that hugged her body accentuating her slim biotype and her gentle curves. The dress had a flowy bottom that beamed tiny golden flashes, making it look like it was charged and every step she took was special and sparkly. Her long hair was braided near the top of her head so it would not fall on her face, but most of it cascaded freely in soft curls along her back. _She looks like a goddess. How have I never seen how beautiful she is? Moreover, how old is Professor McGonagall, really? I thought she was fifty going on sixty because of her style and strict face lines. However, looking at her now I am not sure she is a day older than thirty. What is it with this woman tonight?_

Hermione was quick to notice that she was not the only one in awe of her Professor. The students around her all had they mouths hanging loose at the mirage that her professor was tonight.

"Bloke, you think she'd go on a date with me after I pass my N.E.W.T.s?" A seventh year Griffindor named Henry Cliff asked his friend.

"Chill, man. That's Professor McGonagall. She would never look at a student that way. Besides, she must have enchanted something to look like that. A proper _finite_ and all that beauty will be gone", his friend was quick to get his arm and take him out of the dance floor worried about his sanity and considering that maybe the Weasley twins did manage to spike the punch.

Having overheard, the now thoughtful Griffindor girl was actually mentally disagreeing with Cliff's friend. Professor McGonagall did not modify any of her traits. She only took of the barriers she always put on that made really seeing her an obstacle. Instead of her large tartan traditional robes, she wore a form fitting dress. She traded her bun for a hairstyle that didn't scream business and strict. She was wearing makeup, which accentuated her angular face lines. Added to that was the deep red lipstick that lay on top of her lips that were not firmly pressed into a strict line as her students were used to, but were fuller than Hermione expected them to be and had a soft smile on. A pair of golden hills that exposed her foot nails and ankles also substituted the boots her professor wore on a daily basis. _It's not that she enhanced herself for tonight. I think she actually tries to look less beautiful during the school year. Why would anyone do that? Is it possible that she fears being harassed or something like that?_

If just by looking at the gorgeous woman wasn't enough, the crowd also had to take into account the fact that she was dancing with none other than Professor Dumbledore, who was obviously a very skilled dancer. They were dancing a Lindy Hop and even the simple bounce that all steps had was enough to bring a light, glow or shine to their features and garment. There were so many colours from their spells flowing now that made focusing on her Professor a hard job. Hermione, however, didn't dare to blink. She was bewitched by the older woman. The admiration she was feeling transcended her regular respect. Her Transfiguration Professor was, definitely, amazing. Tonight, however, she was more than that. She was showing a unique side of her that warmed Hermione's heart in a way she did not know existed. It was a strange feeling, like she wanted to be her professor, but not exactly.

The sequence of songs finally ended and Viktor arrived with their drinks. The girl finally was able to focus on the Durmstrang boy because both professors left the dance floor to freshen up and drink something after those intense minutes of dance. Madam Hooch quickly approached Professor McGonagall and started an animated chat with her. _Is it wrong that I wish I could be there with them instead of being here with Viktor? Come one, Hermione. Tonight might be the night you'll have your first kiss. Viktor is an attractive, nice and well-mannered boy. Stop dwelling on unimportant things, like the softness of your Transfiguration Professor's hair!_

It was easy to see that beside the two older women there was a line of students and other members of the faculty waiting to invite both of them, especially McGonagall, to dance. _I wish I could do it too, but I am a girl. It would seem strange._

Hermione took a deep breath and decided she needed to leave the Great Hall for a few minutes to compose herself. "Viktor, what do you think of going outside for a while to get some fresh air? It's really hot in here", she said with a smile.

The Durmstrang boy promptly took her hand and led her to the gardens. The decoration outside was really pretty and the girl made a mental note to later congratulate the house elves. They could see a large number of couples kissing and snogging behind the bushes, but Hermione was not on the mood to just hide somewhere as if she was doing something wrong. They sat on a bench and watched the moon for a few minutes, both immersed in their own thoughts. The bushy, now soft haired, girl had her thoughts on a certain Professor when she felt Viktor's right arm embracing her behind the bench. _He is making a move! How cute of him to be so shy._

"You know Her-my-own, you are a very attractive vitch. I used to vatch you study for hours just to see you so invested in something. Studying is your true passion, I can tell. I vish I loved something that much…," he started.

"Oh, thank you, Viktor. That is very nice of you"; she said blushing. "What about Quidditch? I always thought you loved it!"

"I do, but not with the same passion you have. I could not stop thinking if maybe you vould look at me with a tiny bit of the interest you showed those books. Or if you could see me with the same passion you wrote on your parchments. Being here vith you now is everything I could have hoped for. Thank you for coming vith me to the ball".

Hermione, who was already wondering off thinking about the passion a certain professor had for teaching, took a while to understand that Viktor was coming closer to her face. _Girl! Pay attention. He's going to kiss you. Do you want him too?_ **YES, he's gorgeous.** _Nevertheless, he's not even capturing your full attention now. You are distracted by this weird wish to become Professor McGonagall, all of a sudden. You concentrate and be here for this moment or leave._ The girl took a deep breath and braced herself for the special moment that was to come: her first kiss.

Viktor kissed her and she felt the warmth of his arms on her back and neck while trying to follow him, like she did while dancing. _It's wet, but comfortable. I like it. I wonder if she kisses lik…_ **Stop, Hermione. This weird thing that's going on your mind has to stop. You are not Professor McGonagall.** _I know, I know… I was just wondering if things would be different if I were more like her._ They stayed out for a few minutes longer happily kissing and talking about the coincidence of meeting each other in a situation like this. Finally, it became too cold and they decided to join the dance floor one more time.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Viktor once again moved to get them drinks, while she decided to freshen up on the ladies' room. On her way, she saw Harry and talked to him for a bit before excusing herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she did not feel any different after her kiss with the Durmstrang boy. She couldn't help the smile that took her face completely, though. He was everything she could have hoped for her first kiss. _I'm glad it was him._

She was making a move to wash her hands when Madam Hooch entered the room. She smiled politely at her dance instructor.

"Well, well… I thought I saw young Mr. Krum seeming very pompous outside with two drinks on his hands. By the look of your makeup, Miss Granger, or rather lack of makeup in a certain area, I believe you are having fun, right?" The older woman asked winking at the now blushing Griffindor.

"Hm, yes, Ma'am. It's been amazing. Viktor is a very nice boy", she tried to seem mature about it, but only managed to look like she was avoiding the topic. "I saw you dancing earlier too. You looked amazing!"

"Yes. Yes. Professor Snape is quite the dancer himself, huh? But, if you are looking for amazing, search for me when the tango starts. You'll be surprised", she said with a mischievous smile and left.

 _Sometimes, Madam Hooch just seems nuts._

Hermione and Viktor went back to the dance floor and danced for almost two hours. By then, it was almost the end of the Yule Ball and most couples had left already. The young couple was waiting for the next song to dance when a very distinct music started. _Oh, it's a Tango._

"Hm, Viktor. Would you mind if we took a little break? I don't know how to dance the Tango and I could use a chair to rest my feet for a few minutes", she explained.

"Of course, Her-my-own. Anything you want", the boy said leading her to one of the nearest tables. They sat and were able to see that apparently, none of the young couples actually knew how to dance the Argentinian dance. Except for Neville and Ginny that were having their own dance thing since they arrived, there were on the dance floor only Professor Dumbledore who danced with Professor Vector and Professor Sprout that was dancing with Professor Flitwick. _Well, only three couples. At least it seems like an interesting dance to watch._

The girl had forgotten about Madam Hooch's earlier words and was watching the first seconds of dance between Professor Dumbledore and Vector when a few gasps were heard. She looked to her left side and saw that Madam Hooch was holding Professor McGonagall's hand and leading her to the dance floor. _What? I thought that in a traditional event like this one this would never happen._ **Well, you were obviously wrong** _._ The Transfiguration Professor did not seem like she was very comfortable. Hermione could distinctly see the moment she took a deep breath shaking her anxiety off and formed her dance space holding Madam Hooch's right hand. _Wait! Right hand? Will she lead this dance?_ The girl was right. The older women embraced each other and the Deputy Headmistress took the first step back leading her follower forward to fill the space she had just vacated. What happened in the sequence made Hermione's mouth open and her heart stop. The Tango was nothing like the other dances she had learnt. She thought she understood why Madam Hooch decided she should focus on other rhythms, since it would be extremely hard for her to start learning as a first dance such a difficult one. Besides, it would be inappropriate. _Very inappropriate._ From what she could grasp, the hold of the Tango was very close. _Too close._ It was a sensual dance, filled with promises. The girl thought it looked like an invitation to something more…

Professor McGonagall was a very skilled dancer. She led with precision, yet it seemed that her leading was lighter than Madam Hooch's and Viktor's. Both dancers seemed to breathe with every step they took. As the music became stronger and faster, so did the leg wraps and flicks. The magic flowing around them seemed like electricity. _I didn't see them casting any spells? How did they do it?_ Hermione wondered if someone who dared to come closer would actually be charged with energy or be affected by the grand display of magic. The Head of Griffindor's dress now seemed more than appropriate for she seemed like a star; full of energy. For a moment, everyone watching stopped their breathing because their legs were entwining and detangling with such speed that any mistake would cause them both to fall on the floor. However, they did the moves with such mastery that one could only hope to not be fascinated.

Hermione had never seen two people dance Tango before and wondered if it was always so sensual and intimate. _They must have been friends for a long time to be able to dance like this._ The first song came to its end and the women broke the hug and seemed like they would leave the dance floor. However, they didn't. They stood about a meter apart looking at each other like they were evaluating their partner until the next song started. They walked in a circle for the first beats and entangled again in the dance embrace. This song was a happier one, not so sensual, and this difference showed as they moved in a more playful tone. They held smiles on their faces and it was the first time that Hermione actually saw her Transfiguration Professor smiling like she was truly enjoying herself. _She should do it more. She looks even more beautiful that way._ The girl then decided to stop focusing on the dance and analyse both women.

Madam Hooch was wearing a plain midnight blue dress with pearl earrings and necklace. A classic attire. The flying instructor looked very weird in it, in the bushy haired girl's opinion. She was used to seeing the professor only in pants and boots. This more feminine persona looked like a fabricated version of her beloved dance Professor. She smiled that smile that Hermione was becoming so fond of. A huge toothy smile with a mischievous undertone to it that looked like the spiky haired witch was always up for some trouble.

Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, looked daring. From her dress choice to her hair style, she looked very different from what she did regularly. _Any man in this room would be lucky to have her by his side as a lover._ **Or woman.** _Yes. Or woman._ She was also smiling, but her smile was more mysterious as if she was challenging her partner to do something. At the same time, it looked truly like a happy smile. The way her intense emerald eyes became smaller while smiling made her look even younger that she already was tonight. Her high cheekbones could have been carved in marble because they were nothing but perfect. The Deputy Headmistress' chin was held high in the proud posture the Professor always had, but it translated in elegance instead of arrogance. Her body was an unexpected vision that would have the students distracted for quite some time. She was naturally slim and tall, but her body had curves that were not perceptible through her daily robes. Because of her dress, her collarbones were visible tonight and her chest, although not big, was not plain as it seemed through so many layers of clothes. On the contrary. Another interesting fact that Hermione saw was that her Professor's hips were wider than one would guess, accentuating the tiny waist. The long legs shaping the lower part of the dress were muscular like a ballerina's, but delicate at the same time. The Deputy Headmistress was truly a vision. _I wonder what one would have to be like to meet the standards of a woman like this._ **You want her.** _No, I don't! I want to be her. It's different._ **Oh, really? You can't even blink while looking at her, you think she is sexy and since we thought about wanting her your heart race has risen. Get a grip.** _I…I don't think I like her that way. It's not a crush or something. I just admire her._ **Why do we feel fear, then?**

Hermione was taken away from her internal debate by Ron who decided that now was a good moment to bicker with her and asked where Krum was because, since she was betraying her friends, she should be with him instead of pretending to be on Hogwarts' side. The Griffindor girl tried to reason with him, but he was convinced that she was a traitor and would not hear a thing on the contrary. The mean tone her friend was using added to the already torn emotions flowing inside her managed to break her up. She yelled at Ron and left crying looking for Viktor to say she was sorry, but needed to go to her rooms now.

Arriving at her room, she saw that her roommates were already there and not wanting to explain what had happened she took her pyjamas and left for the bathroom where she took a long shower while letting her tears fall freely. The worst part was that the girl was having a hard time understanding the reasons for her tears to fall uninterruptedly. Ron had been a jerk before. The turmoil inside her could not be generated by such a frivolous jealous fit. **Exactly. Should I say I told you so?** Finally, it stuck her. The whole time she had been crying she was not thinking about Ron. She was remembering a certain Transfiguration Professor on the dance floor having fun. She was longing something she could never have. The same embrace, that smile, those intense eyes looking at her with such passion… _Oh, Merlin. I am attracted to Professor McGonagall!_

That realisation was enough to shatter her into even more pieces, because she now understood that she was attracted to a woman, which was a fact she didn't know if was accepted in the Wizarding World or not. She was also dating the Durmstrang Champion and to add the cherry to the cake she was being considered a traitor by one of her best friends. If that was not enough, the woman she was attracted to was not only straight, but also her Transfiguration Professor. _Great._

Trying to put herself together, Hermione left the bathroom, closed the curtains around her bed and crumbled on it trying to sleep her emotions off. _Oh, Merlin. How could one night be everything that I wanted and, at the same time, nothing I expected?_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ OMG, I am so excited. This chapter was soooo much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me your thoughts about it :)


	6. Chapter Six: The Dance of Silence

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Dance of Silence**

January 7th, 1995. Transfiguration class.

"Miss Granger, a word, please. You may go ahead Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I'll see you both at lunch", said Professor McGonagall in a dismissive voice.

Hermione froze. _Oh, Merlin. She knows._ The girl had feared that she would not be able to be her own regular self in this classroom for the whole week. Christmas Break was over by Monday, the fourth, and for the last three days she had been a pile of nerves. Even Ron, as obtuse as he was, asked her if she was all right.

"Of course, Ma'am. I just need to pack this book", the girl said making an effort to put the enormous book inside her backpack, "and there. I'm ready". The girl looked attentively at her Professor's robes with an uneasy expression that seemed expectant and shy at the same time.

Professor McGonagall had heard that the girl came back from the Christmas Break different. Filius, Pomona and Septima had told her that her Griffindor cub was a little off in their classes. She didn't offer to answer the questions they were sure she knew how to respond since she was twelve and, even though she still sat at her ordinary spot, they caught her eyes wondering around during class. That worried the Head of House that decided to pay close attention to the girl that morning and was surprised to see that the girl seemed to look at her Professor's hands the whole class. Contrary to the other's concerns, Miss Granger didn't wonder or got distracted by something, she payed close attention to what was been said. However, her student did not look at her face one single time.

"Miss Granger," the older woman began, "your other Professors and I have become quite worried with you recently. From Monday until today, all Professors you have been in class with, except Severus, have told me that you are acting out".

The young Griffindor's eyes shot up instantly and she looked straight into her Professor's eyes with fear. "Have I done something wrong, Ma'am? I mean, I don't think I disrespected any of the Professors. Is everything all right?"

"You needn't worry, Miss Granger. I just wanted to check up to see if there was something bothering you or a reasonable motive for you to be distracted. I understand there are some new aspects going on in your life now, like Mr. Krum and the Skiiditch tryouts". The Trasfiguration Mistress noticed that the girl's eyes returned to her hands and a light blush covered her young pupil's cheeks making her wish that the main reason for that blush was the Skiiditch tryouts. She thought that this young woman had so much to accomplish yet and been worried to the level she was because of a relationship was not healthy. "But if there is anything that might be troubling you, know that you can come talk to me", McGonagall said honestly and then remembered the close relationship her pupil was developing with Rolanda, "or any other Professor you might find yourself closer to".

Still looking at her own hands, Hermione was the image of a broken girl. Something was troubling her. That was for sure. However, Minerva could not quite bring the subject up again if the girl was being so shy and private about it.

"I understand, Ma'am. I am sorry I have given you and the other Professors the impression that I was disinterested in any way. It is not true. I have just been worrying about how to handle my new activities without messing up my study time. I guess that I did become a little off. I will make sure to solve this on the weekend so I can become my normal self again during class. I am sorry for the inconvenience." The girl's babble did not convince Minerva for a second, but she understood that sometimes people had to take their time to solve a troubling situation.

"I hope you are successful in organising your schedule, Miss Granger. If you need any help, I am here. Enjoy your break before lunch to think, it might help you. You are dismissed now, but can always come back when in need", the Deputy Headmistress said and turned to her desk to gather all the essays and head to her office. She noticed the girl was still stuck still in the same spot she had been except now she was looking at her own hands and fidgeting with her fingers in deep thought.

"You may leave the classroom door open when you leave. If you need me, I'll be in my office", Minerva said after organising her desk and turning to leave the classroom.

Hermione seemed to snap out of her trance and quickly put her backpack on. "Thank you, Ma'am. I'll follow your advice and think for a bit during the morning break", she said already holding the classroom door open to exit the room.

On her way to the Griffindor Common Room, the girl realised her eyes were full of tears. So, she ran. She ran quickly past the other students towards her rooms. Arriving there, she cuddled in her bed in the tiniest ball she could manage and cried for what her blurry eyes imagined was an eternity. She didn't notice lunch time come and go. She didn't even notice that she had missed her Defense Against the Dark Arts class until Parvati arrived in their rooms complaining about Moody and his unorthodox methods of teaching. Hermione quickly composed herself and told her that she was having the worst cramps she had ever had so her roommate would tell the boys not to worry. Having a backup story and no hunger at all, the bushy haired and wet eyed Griffindor decided to skip dinner. She felt something she had never felt previously. She felt lost.

Before today, she thought she had experienced a huge amount of feeling variations, but this one was new. When she first came to Hogwarts, she felt hopeless, alone, unwanted and sad. She had experienced what it was to feel less than someone, to be hated. Hermione understood the feeling of being invisible. Of course, she had experienced an array of good feelings too. Her family and friends showed her what true love was and shared with her memories of happiness, joy, hope… But in this moment, the know-it-all bushy haired Griffindor felt torn because she didn't understand the feeling that was controlling her body since this morning.

Being attracted to a woman was something she could understand. She had read about it and even heard the rumours about one of her aunts having a girlfriend. What she couldn't make sense of was the fact that not only this woman was her Transfiguration Professor, but was obviously someone that would not want her. She felt bad because she was dating Viktor, but had Professor McGonagall in her mind all the time. She wondered if she would look at her with the same caring eyes, if she would listen to her with the same attentiveness and if her touch… _Don't go there, Hermione._ She always told herself that. Don't. Go. There. She was too scared to cross an imaginary line and not be able to come back. _What if I think too much and can't stand to be around her? I can't even go to the Great Hall to have my meals without locking my eyes in her figure._

Hermione felt sick for that reality. She had stopped going to the Great Hall for meals since Tuesday. After the 25th, she had tried to understand this sudden attraction and took a completely new interest in her Head of House. The way she dressed, walked, talked, behaved among and apart the students, how her hair never escaped its tight bun, her singular way of pressing her lips together when annoyed. The girl also discovered some traits that she had never payed attention to before, like how everyone seemed to orbit the Professor's surroundings. Even Professor Dumbledore seemed to lighten up when she arrived for meals. Somehow, Professor McGonagall managed to be a force of nature just by existing. Even though the Professor didn't smile much, she had an ability to make people around her smile very frequently. The only moments the bushy haired young girl seemed to envy, though, were the moments her Professor and Madam Hooch had during meals. Professor Dumbledore had managed to make the Transfiguration Mistress give soft smiles here and then, but Madam Hooch was the only one that she knew who made the gorgeous woman choke on her drinks and genuinely smile. She had yet to see a laugh leaving the Professor's throat, but a full smile was already enough to lighten her day… The two women seemed to have a long friendship for the Head of Griffindor's expressions while talking to her friend were a mix of annoyance, happiness, attention and wickedness.

Observing Minerva McGonagall had become a habit for her in the last days. A habit that she was getting so afraid of that she decided to think of reasons why she shouldn't feed this thing she called a "silly girl crush". Those times her Professor had told her she had been wondering she was doing just that; thinking about things she didn't like about her Professor in order to get the woman out of her head. The problem with her plan was that all the possible flaws that her Head of House had were, for Hermione, an unique aspect of her physique or personality. She tried to focus on her Professor's strange affection for tartan robes. The Scottish clothes were old fashioned and made her seem like an old lady, even though Hermione had recently found out that the Transfiguration Mistress was fifty-three years old, since she made the math on how many years McGonagall was teaching and approximately how many years she had been away from school before coming back to teach. _How she does manage to look thirty and be almost twice that age still amazes me. Magic really is astounding._ Although the robes were not flattering, the young Griffindor learnt that they were a traditional Scottish attire that was honoured by the McGonagall family for centuries. So it was not only a fashion situation, it was proudly standing there to her family and being who she was.

After trying for almost two weeks to find something unattractive to hold on to, the bushy haired girl understood that she would not manage to find anything minimally useful to focus on. She had then decided to avoid all contact with the Professor as a tactic to see if she could take some weight out of her head and handle her favourite class without making a fool of herself. It was a surprise and a humiliation to be asked aside after Transfiguration to see that not only her plan had failed; but also that she was standing out to her other Professors for a reason she didn't want to. She was not going to be the girl who had a crush on her Professor and messed things up. The problem, though, was that she had no idea how to make things come back to normal. She couldn't suddenly unlike Minerva McGonagall. She could not ignore her or pretend she wasn't attracted to her. Someone would notice it eventually. She was truly lost.

Hermione slept early that night thinking of ways to avoid her physical and emotional reaction to one Minerva McGonagall and woke up at 6 A.M. hungry and still torn. She decided to have an early breakfast in the Great Hall before the others arrived and run around the lake a few times. Running always helped her clear her thoughts and she had not done it properly this week. Not with her heart into it, at least. Today she felt like she could leave everything behind while running. _I can stop worrying for an hour. That will be enough._

Her lonely steps on the castle's halls left an echo behind and, slowly, one by one took away her worries. The only thing that mattered was her breathing and her feet that were leading her to the main doors. The first breath of the cold fresh morning air pushed through her lungs as if it was a knife. It hurt, but the feeling of something physical and understandable was welcome to the girl. A few warm up stretches later, Hermione Granger decided that she was ready to start running. _1, 2, 3, 4. Breathe. 1, 2, 3, 4_. Every step forward assured her that soon her mind would be cleared of all her problems and her hope kept her in the moment, forcing her body to the point of complete tiredness. One hour later, she stopped, feeling her thigh muscles complain because of the extra effort. The young Griffindor was sad to realise that she was not able to push the thoughts of Minerva McGonagall aside while running. _I need something that takes not only my body, but also my mind. I am too comfortable running; my body already knows how to deal with the rhythm of… That's it. Rhythm. I need to dance._

With that thought in mind, Hermione ran to the dance practice room near the Quidditch pitch and put a romantic Rumba on. There she could feel what she didn't understand and could pretend she did. She could listen to someone else's feelings and feel them too. _I don't need to be me here. At the same time, I can finally be me._ The girl started dancing alone and putting her emotions in every turn, every step and every lifted arm. _I really hope it works._ By the end of the song, she had finally felt like she was not trapped in her own feelings and thoughts. She changed the song. It was now an angry melodic rock. The Griffindor girl didn't know how to dance that. She didn't even know if the fans of this music danced at all. _So much for being a know-it-all._ It didn't matter in that moment, though. She listened to the lyrics and felt all that anger to the point of trying moves that seemed mad to her studious persona. The girl kept changing songs until she decided to put a daring one; a rhythm she had been remembering since the Yule Ball. The soundtrack that enveloped her thoughts of Professor McGonagall and lead them to an audacious path. The young dancer set her player to start a Tango.

The moment the song began, Hermione could already feel her emotions coming back like a wave, but she surfed through them. She felt every note and imagined everything she had wanted. From that moment on she thought about her Professor's emerald eyes and all the intelligence behind them, she remembered how her long and lean legs seemed soft, how she led Madam Hooch with confidence and grace, how her contralto voice sounded like velvet during class caressing her years. The way Minerva McGonagall stood proud and elegant was in her mind while trying to occupy as much space in the room as she could with her dance moves. Everything that made her Professor singular seemed to be translatable physically to her movements and breathing, from her lips to her delicate tool nails. Every pause in the music was like a freeing moment for her. The silences amidst the instrument's scores were her opportunity to breath and clear her mind. Each silence meant a bit of weight leaving her chest. She had no idea how to dance to that song, but her body was floating on its own accord. Hermione finally was herself; a dancing figure with her feelings of attraction and admiration. She didn't need to pretend anymore. _That's it! I don't have to pretend. I can admire Professor McGonagall. I can be attracted to her. What I can't do is let this become an obstacle to our student-Professor relationship. If I allow myself to feel what I feel once a day in this room, I think I may be able to handle everything else on the outside. I can't believe I finally found a solution!_

By the first minute of the song, the girl had her eyes closed with tears falling freely from her lashes. When it finished, her last deep breath left her feeling light and numb, what made her not hear the footsteps of the duo that had been watching the scene for a few minutes and decided to approach her.

"Well, well, Miss Granger. I guess you could also teach us a thing or two about solo performances, huh?" Madam Hooch said with a wicked smile on her face while entering the room with the same person the girl had been thinking of for the last two weeks. Minerva McGonagall looked fresh and all business _and gorgeous_ , albeit the early hour.

Hermione hoped that her full body blush and tear stained cheeks were not perceptible and that Professor McGonagall would not notice that she had been thinking about her for the whole time she had been standing there and would probably think of her on her way to the Griffindor common room. The lifted eyebrow that she received as a good morning, though, left her knowing that her Professor knew something and that increased her blush even more.

The young Griffindor quickly excused herself and left for what would sure be an interesting day. _Maybe my plan was not so successful, after all. Now, I can only think about that perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted and what it might mean._

* * *

 **A/N:** In this chapter, I tried my best to portray how Hermione felt towards her McGonagall crush based on my experience the first time I had a serious crush on someone I believed was totally out of my reach. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always welcome –and encouraged-!


	7. Chapter Seven: Some Dance To Remember

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my eternal love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Some Dance to Remember**

January 16th, 1995.

"…you ought to understand that you must be very careful with the organisation of the try outs and the teams, right, Rolanda?"

"Don't 'Rolanda' me, Minerva. We're not even sure we'll have a significant quorum to assemble a single team together!"

They were in the Transfiguration Mistress' quarters having brunch and discussing the oncoming Skiiditch try outs. The day was cold, but the sky was limpid with the bygone sun rays on the horizon. Later in the afternoon, at 5 P.M., the students who wished to be members of their house Skiiditch team would meet at the Quidditch pitch in order to be sorted out. Madam Hooch, the Heads of the four Hogwarts' houses and Professors Vector, Hagrid and Moody would lead the process. While Rolanda thought it would be an independent event in relation to the Triwizard Tournament, Minerva was concerned that their foreign guests could feel left out due the excitement the school was being enveloped in with the arrival of the try outs.

"Fine. I'm just asking you to be mindful. Mr. Krum, for instance, has asked me when the try outs are because he wants to watch them. This shows already that the schools are aware of this event. It's just a matter of courtesy, woman!" Minerva decided to put a stop to the situation since they were getting nowhere with their bickering.

The coach looked exasperated but accepted the truce being proposed. However, part of what Minerva had asked seemed sapid to her. "What do you mean Krum asked about the try outs? I think he knows Miss Granger is excited to go… Since we are on this matter, what do you think of them as a couple?" She asked raising wickedly a single eyebrow.

"Gossip? I have more pressing matters to discuss than Miss Granger's private life, Rolanda", the Transfiguration Professor said standing up annoyed by the course the conversation was being directed to and heading towards the restroom to check her appearance before wending to her office. Today was a Hogsmeade visit and, since she didn't have to chaperone, Minerva decided to take the last part of the morning off and work in the early afternoon before directing herself to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Skiiditch try outs.

"I know… I know. I should have known better than to think you'd like to chat about a student's life". The shorter woman said earning a nod from her friend. The spike haired woman, though, had something in mind and wanted to know her long-term friend's opinion. She wouldn't let it slide. "I'm just curious because Granger has been weird lately. I think she might be unhappy or that something has happened between her and Krum. She's been very intent on playing strong, but she is not behaving quite like herself".

Upon hearing that her star pupil might be unhappy, Minerva instantly came back to the room and carefully voiced her thoughts.

"Rolanda, I think Miss Granger is going through a lot. Adolescence is an unstable process. Among the arguments from Misters Potter and Weasley, her recently found interest in Mr. Krum, the Second Task, her research on House Elves' rights, the fourth year itself, dancing and studying for the Skiiditch try outs the girl must be over working herself, that's all. However, I have been attentive towards her behaviour since the other professors voiced me their concerns and I find the young lass to be less distracted than she had been two weeks ago". Minerva went back to the restroom and from there asked, "How's dancing going?"

The flying instructor stood up getting ready to leave and rest a bit before organising the pitch. "It's actually great. She has been asking to learn more about technique and other dances. Soon, I'll need you to step in because the girl is a machine".

"Oh, my friend, she has always been very studious. However, you are a very competent dancer, you shan't need me".

"Seriously, she's wearing me off. She could be competing on the starting levels by now".

"I might join in to see you both training in the future. Maybe even participate. We'll see".

With their good byes, they left the Deputy Headmistress quarters going each their way.

The day passed in a blur and soon Hermione, Harry and Ron found themselves heading to the Quidditch pitch after their Hogsmeade visit. It had been a pleasant day so far. Even though Rita Skeeter was their way on the Three Broomsticks, the day had been good because they had convinced Hagrid to come back to work. The trio chatted while passing near the Black Lake and on the distance; Harry saw a dark haired figure diving into the lake. Upon their arrival on the pitch, they saw that the try outs were turning out to be something similar to a daytime party. There were bets on who would make the teams, cheering friends, nervous people wondering what they were doing there and all sorts of drinks being passed from student to student. Hermione wondered how they managed to get that into the grounds without the professor's knowledge while Ron bought a Butterbeer.

"Hey, Hermione. How are things with Krum? Is he fairing ok with the Scottish routine?" Harry asked hoping to have a light chat before Ron got back and became all-nervous due the Krum related subject.

The girl blushed a little, not really used to discussing matters of that sort with anyone. "They are fine, Harry. He's a very nice guy. You saw him by the lake when we passed, didn't you? We have something like our first official date as a couple later. We're having an indoor picnic. Since we always meet at the library, he thought it would be nice for me to meet their place and eat something".

"Wow, a date. Are you nervous?"

"No, not really", the bushy haired answered thinking for the first time on the implications of that date. _What does it mean? I mean, he is my boyfriend, sort of. But, what expectations does he have? Oh, Merlin. I've been so into my own Professor McGonagall thing that I forgot to think about this date._ A wave of uncertainty washed through the girl's confidence and she suddenly felt nervous. "Well, maybe a little. I guess it's normal to be a little nervous".

Harry offered a knowing smile and turned to see Madam Hooch approaching the group and Ron coming their way with two beverages. The flying instructor cast a _Sonorus_ charm and motioned with her hands for everyone to come closer.

"Good afternoon, students. Today we are here to conduct the Skiiditch try outs. Since we don't have the house teams formed yet, you'll be tested in groups for the position you desire to play. For those of you who are a bit confused about the roles in this game, here's a short explanation: there are eight players on each team in a Skiiditch match. Three attackers, called Flakers, their aim is to make the Zing go through the goal of the opponent's team while dodging the snowballs. To achieve that, they use hockey sticks and a light gear to be able to speed into the rink. We also have two defenders, called Barriers. The Barriers along with the Goal Keeper's functions are self-explanatory: they both defend your side of the pitch. Finally, we have the Side Players that were called previously Trickers, whose aim is to enchant the rink permanently with three modifications on its structure and to charm snowballs to be thrown on their opponents. It's important to say that these try outs are only to make a provisory House team for each house. Those of you who do not know how to play Skiiditch, but would like to learn the sport and in the future join your team will be able to practice with your teams and be evaluated by your Team Captain. Any questions about what I said so far?" The crowd answered in negative and the witch moved on "Ok, now we will divide you to start the try outs. Those who wish to play in the position of Flakers, please follow Professors Flitwick and Vector towards the north side of the pitch. Those who aim at the Barrier position, Professors Snape and Moody are waiting for you on the west side of the pitch. Goal Keepers, follow Professors Sprout and Hagrid to get your gear near the gym, there's a Skiiditch pitch there where you'll practice. Side Players, stay here with me, Professor McGonagall is arriving with the rules of your position. Those of you who wish to watch, I suggest you take your sit. Any questions?"

The students and Professors took their cue, moved to their assigned directions, and began setting a workspace. Harry and Ron had decided to only watch the try outs and maybe later on try to join the teams, since Harry was very busy with the whole Triwizard Tournament situation and Ron wasn't sure what position he would be better on. Ron followed the students who wished to protect the Goal and Harry followed the soon to be Flakers. Hermione stayed behind. She had studied the Side Players position and was confident that she could be a suitable candidate, which was really exciting since she had always been terrible in sports with teams.

There were seventeen students there to try out. Five from Slytherin, three from Hufflepuff, five from Griffindor and four from Ravenclaw. Hermione noticed that all students were above third year, which she thought was wise due the complexity of some charms that they would be able to cast. She had just taken her wand out to cast a warming spell when she saw Professor McGonagall arriving. _Put yourself together, Hermione. You'll not be judged if you fail. Breath. Focus on something else._

"Good afternoon. We'll start now the Side Players try out. Firstly, there are some rules we must attend to before we begin. There's a reason why the name Trickers has been changed. Your position implies you must have a natural creativity as one of your skills and a large range of offensive and defensive spells in mind. However, we do not tolerate bad behaviour, hence the name change. You are forbidden of casting permanent spells at all times and you can't aim at the Goal Keeper of the opponent team. It's also against the rules throwing snowballs on players that are not close to the Zing, the maximum distance allowed is 4 meters from the disk. Are we clear?" The students nodded. "We'll then form two lines, one facing the other, and start talking the singularities. Make sure to be directly in front of someone. Since we are in an odd number, I'll join you in the pairings and we'll change according to our activities. We will have three stages of tests to be able to understand your way of thinking and strategy: two of them theoretical and one practical. The first one is gear choosing, the second one rink modification and snowball casting and the third one will be a simulation. So, without further ado, let's form the lines!"

Hermione stood in front of a 6th year Ravenclaw boy named Charles Swinton and waited further instructions. Everyone paired up but Juliette Rawson, a 5th year Hufflepuff. Madam Hooch observed with a knowing smile as Professor McGonagall stood in front of the young girl at the end of the line and waited to see their reaction to the next instructions.

"As you know, or should be aware of, you are the only players who don't have a complete gear defined by the rules. The only requirements are that you use a black long sleeved jumpsuit and ice skates. However, you can make additions on this base to enhance your performance in each match. The ruling of gear determines that it can't be designed to interfere directly on another player's personal space and that you can only enhance its defensive capabilities. Your gear should be designed to protect you. That been said, we'll give you a few scenarios and you'll change the gear of the person in front of you to better adapt to it. You'll then explain to your peers your choice. Any questions? Mister Hughes."

Jonathan Hughes, a 7th year Slytherin, stepped forward and asked. "Are there any rules regarding the number of modifications we can make?"

"No, Mr. Hughes. You can make as many as you want, but you have to remember that even though your position normally involves been on the side of the pitch, you can also skate through its entirety, which means you should always aim for something light enough to keep you fast, but strong enough to protect you".

"Okay. Thank you, Ma'am".

"Any other questions?" Professor McGonagall inquired. "No? Okay, then. Madam Hooch, if you please. You'll have thirty seconds to create a basic gear".

Madam Hooch took the leadership of the first stage. "You are on a pitch with an aggressive opponent whose strongest skill is the agility of their Barriers. Their Side Players are famous for enchanting their snowballs with lightning speed and electric charge in a way that when they touch you, you get immobilized for 0.2 seconds. Finally, their Flakers are playing with one player that is usually in their bench. You have thirty seconds".

Spells were cast in a coloured array of lights through the lines. When the time was up, they heard a whistle and stopped. One by one, the students explained their choices until they got to Professor McGonagall, who had not made a single modification on Juliette Rawson's attire, took a step forward and made some points.

"It's important to remember that you have a limited stock of magic and energy at your disposal. Depending on your mood, your body health and magic training you can be taxed in different ways decreasing your abilities. I would like to compliment particularly Miss Greaves' idea to use a charmed chain around her arms to absorb the electricity and transport it to the ground and Mr. Dodges cape that changes into a rubber wall when a snow ball get near, even though this could slow him down".

For another ten minutes they changed situations and pairings. Each time they did, Hermione got more nervous because Professor McGonagall was getting near and near. Finally, Madam Hooch announced the last situation and the last pairing was Hermione and her Head of House.

To say that the girl became nervous was an understatement. _Oh, for a mandrake's scream, did I really need this bad luck? On the last situation be paired up with her. It was so close. Now, I'll have to focus on her to think how to better defend this woman. How I am going to do that when I can only think about her lips and intense gaze, I have no idea. Why do we have to cast the spells on others, anyway? We will do it on ourselves in real life._ **That's it! That's the deal. We don't have to. Is that what she is looking for? Is that the exercise's goal?**

Madam Hooch presented them with the situation and everyone used the thirty seconds to charm, transfigure and modify items conjured. Finally, the time was over. Neither Hermione nor the cat _animagus_ had cast a single spell. _Interesting, I do hope I was right in assuming it wasn't necessary._

Professor McGonagall again asked all the students, but Hermione, to explain their logic behind the strategy they had chosen for that specific situation and finally she turned to the last student and asked what her tactic had been. _Miss Granger didn't cast any spells. Interesting._

"I chose not to cast any spells, Ma'am".

"And why is that, Miss Granger? You believed that I didn't need them?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You didn't need them at the time. Considering that I'll have to cast the spells on myself, I don't need to modify my gear immediately before the match. If I do, my opponents can change their strategy. What I should do is prepare myself against their strengths and have at least two possible counter spells to defend myself. I'd only add something to my gear if I had been affected and needed at that time the extra layer of item. I know for once that you didn't cast any spells for neither situations that were presented to us. I also know that you had infinite options on the tip of your wand ready to be sent. If we must save energy and magic, we have to learn when to show our strength and when to appear vulnerable, even though I doubt anyone here thought you to be vulnerable even without garment additions".

 _How cocky of Miss Granger to assume my behaviour. She is right, of course. But, unexpected, nonetheless._ "Interesting point, Miss Granger. However, we asked you specifically to tell your fellow students the strategy you would use. Even though you didn't cast any spells, you should be able to present them with a suitable plan of action. Could you kindly do it while I prepare the second stage of our test?"

As the young Griffindor girl started explaining her options of counter spells, Minerva looked at her long-time friend who winked at her quickly impressed at the girl's daring and lowly whispered "10 points to Griffindor". _Well done, Miss Granger. I couldn't have done better at your age._

"Stage two concerns rink modifications. The rule is simple: you can make three ice structures modifications on the pitch before the Zing is launched. You'll have one minute every match to do it. An ice construction is a modification, destroying an opponent's structure is making a modification. You can make one, two or three changes. You can't undo a modification your team has made".

This stage was more interesting to the creative students in terms of strategy and physics. There was a vast range of obstacles as well as plain traps displayed. Never seen a real Skiiditch match before took its toll on Hermione. She found it more difficult than previously thought, although she was satisfied with her ideas for the time. Twenty minutes later, they were done and Professor McGonagall explained the last stage.

"You will now simulate a match between Side Players. Normally, we would focus on seeing how you work together with another player from your House as a team. However, it will be a one on one snowball duel on the last rink you designed. You have 5 minutes to come up with your strategy. Choose your opponent".

Hermione and Katie Bell paired together and started evaluating themselves. _Katie is stronger and taller than I am. She is also faster and used to the tension because of her Quidditch experience in the team. I am used to running long distances, so I have more resistance and ground balance; in addition, I have my quick spell casting as a counterpart to her speed. If I can make her slow down, I can trap her._ **Easier said than done.**

The timer was set and Hermione looked at Charles Swinton feeling sorry for him because he'd duel Professor McGonagall. Then time stopped. Hermione launched herself on the rink skating among people to mingle and decided to stop near an ice rock refuge; she cast light protecting glasses and put her strategy to work. The younger girl realized she had luckily isolated Katie and sent a tiny snowball with a sun light charm set to activate upon the contact of the ice sphere with the older girl's body. Katie let a scream out as the light blinded her shortly, but kept skating quickly avoiding Hermione's big snowballs that were sent to make her fall. Katie's counterattack was sending random medium sized snowballs to see if they hit Hermione when she moved. The bushy haired girl became worried as supposedly playing safe by being stuck still on her place began to make her vulnerable. She was the one trapped now. In an act of instinct she leapt from her place and sent a tiny, but concentrated, snow ball on Katie's way on the floor and seeing her balance faltering sent a coloured blizzard on the girl. Katie was so surprised by the eye stunning display that she fell and Hermione sent snow balls designed to freeze when in contact with her. On a regular match, the older girl would be able to counter the spell and get up, but this exercise's aim was to win the duel by making your opponent unable to cast spells on you for a while, which was managed. It was quick, but Hermione thought she had been lucky her desperate attempt worked.

"Good, Herm-owny!"

Hermione suddenly looked up and saw Viktor and a few Durmstrang boys cheering for her. Blushing lightly, she smiled at them and turned to pay attention on her fellow students still duelling.

 _Is she…Dancing?_ Professor McGonagall and the Swinton boy along with Cho Chang and Rita Newton were the last ones on the pitch. While Cho and Rita were having a direct duel that almost looked like they had forgotten that they needed to cast snowballs and not only spells, the boy and his professor looked to be on a very weird position. The older witch did not cast a single snowball since Hermione started paying attention; however, none of Charles' were getting to her. In the last minute, she would dodge them as if she was dancing and decided to change her route on the ballroom. _She is astounding. Her legs move as if they belong on ice skates._ Suddenly, Cho smiled and shouted her victory and it all ended. Professor McGonagall conjured a snowball from the humidity on the ice pitch and froze from the skates of her opponent to his wand hand. It was over.

After saying a few words, the Head of Griffindor dismissed them and said they would be notified of the preliminary results by the end of the evening.

Hermione let a nervous breath she didn't know she was holding when the Deputy Headmistress started moving away and turned to see Viktor Krum smiling at her a few feet away from the mass of people chatting animatedly. She slowly moved towards him.

"So, our date, huh?" She asked blushing a little when he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

She looked behind her to cast a last glance at Professor McGonagall before she left and saw Madam Hooch observing her. She quickly turned her head back and walked beside the Durmstrang champion who promptly led her away.

They headed to the Black Lake in silence admiring the dark sky and Hermione wondered how it would look inside the ship. Soon, they spotted the skeletal look of the vessel and shivers ran through her spine because of the cold air brushing her cheeks and the building tension in her body. In the distance, a very curious and concerned witch with short spiked hair watched as the young girl followed her companion.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Skiiditch try outs. Next chapter will involve more feelings and a confession! It might take a while for me to write it because I have two essays due this week and a test. Be patient with me, please. As always, reviews are always welcome – and encouraged-!


	8. Chapter Eight: Some Dance To Forget

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my eternal love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Some Dance to Forget**

February 23rd, 1995. Tuesday.

 _It was a fine spring afternoon and the young couple decided to enjoy the weather alongside the Black Lake. The sun was shining brightly and her chestnut brown hair was reflecting golden highlights. Her companion had dark features contrasting with his pale white skin and, although he was tall, they seemed small in the eyes of the caste inhabitants._

 _They talked and laughed most of the afternoon. By the time twilight approached, they decided to take a walk and prepare for the week to come. They were apprehensive because the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament would happen soon and, even though the young male was strong and agile, they feared what was to come, so a relaxing and calming time was more than opportune._

 _Their hands were intertwined while they chatted about Unicorns and possible ways of saving them from extinction. Their eyes locked from time to time -sometimes holding gazes until the other blushed and turned the face to somewhere else-._

 _The conversation went to matters that were more personal and, soon, they were talking about their favourite book. The girl confessed hers was Orlando, by muggle writer Virginia Woolf. It was a unique piece and she thought more people should know that intricate and astounding plot._

 _She got so absorbed explaining her love for it that it was a surprise to feel a hand on the back of her head softly caressing her mane of curls. She looked up at the figure looking tenderly at her and smiled softly._

 _The young woman sat on the grass, still talking, and the Durmstrang champion lay on her legs. That time she was the one stroking his hair and decided to stop talking to just look at him._

 _He was genuinely handsome. All his facial traits yelled masculinity and tenderness. From his rough skin and soft hair, to his muscular body and caring touch. She closed her eyes, bent down to kiss him, and got startled by the softness of his lips. He had always been kind, but that afternoon his kiss was so light and voided of the possessiveness she previously felt it stunned her for a second. Thinking about it, she even preferred it this way. The taste of his mouth was also different, it had a ginger and honey flavour. Nevertheless, she felt the always-present sweetness of their embrace and felt at home. Their kiss deepened and she felt the bottom of her stomach warm as their bodies got closer and she felt her companion sit and bring her closer. They had never kissed so passionately before. Hermione decided she was in desperate need for air and was about to move away from the kiss when it broke out of her own accord by a displeased voice._

" _That's enough, Miss Granger. If you would be so kind to disentangle yourself from me I would very much prefer to continue my rounds now"._

 _Hermione froze on her spot. Looking at her were the emerald green eyes she had been longing for. They were staring at her. She directed her eyes to check the lips who spoke and, to her shock, they were the image of the kiss that had enchanted her._

 _Worried, she turned her head around to look for Viktor, but he was nowhere to be seen, and turned in disbelief back to the person whose arm she had yet to drop._

 _She had betrayed Viktor. She had left the person who told her he loved her on the weekend somewhere else to kiss another person. Moreover, not any person, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the woman she had been dreaming of since Christmas._

 _Suddenly, the girl snapped out of her trance and ran away. She was sobbing and moving as fast as she could._

" _I'm sorry Viktor! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" were her words before she fell on darkness._

Hermione woke up feeling her heart beating loudly, as if it was about to leave her mouth. Ever since Saturday, when Viktor confessed he was in love with her, she had been having dreams similar to this one. She woke up Sunday crying, yesterday holding her stomach, tasting bile and feeling ashamed. Today, though, she was just moody, because her body was getting used to the feeling of waking up after a nightmare.

She had given up on trying to understand what was happening to her emotions. It was comprehensible that her feelings were turbulent because her hormones were on a hype… Adolescence was a difficult time, she was aware of that. However, she couldn't keep away the understanding that her dreams were related to her reality in a way. Of course, she felt different since the Yule Ball. The emotion she initially set aside as a silly crush that could be manageable had proven her wrong. She did not have a mere crush on her professor. Her feelings were true and strong ones, for that matter.

Knowing that following those musings was going to make her day even harder to go through, Hermione got up from her bed and prepared herself for the day. She had begun a routine of sorts: get up, make the bed, go for her morning run, take a shower while considering what to do with her hair, put some clothes on, get her stuff and go to breakfast. If she did it automatically enough she would not think about Minerva one single time, which was her goal. It was not truly effective because after her departure from the girls' dormitories she always evaluated herself to see if she had been successful or not, which led her feelings back again to her professor.

Today she had failed miserably and arriving at the Great Hall was like breathing fresh air. The boys walked in front of her, so she had an opportunity to look freely at the Grand Table without anyone seeing her. In a few seconds, she spot the woman her eyes were looking for. She was wearing her regular tartan robes and everything seemed normal on her attire, except her earrings, she was wearing pearls. _Nice. I like that pair._ **Hermione…** _Ok. Ok._

The girl's attention moved to the Griffindor table after the food appeared and, breathing happily, she saw that breakfast that morning seemed delicious. The girl began eating while thinking about earrings trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

For the last month she had found a way to discharge her elevated tension due the fear of letting her crush intervene on her schoolwork and on the relationship she hoped to develop with the Deputy Headmistress. Dancing had helped her manage that.

Her sessions were becoming longer, though. She needed more time to dance away every ounce of energy her body had because if she could lay on her bed and have one single thought, it would be about Minerva and that she couldn't handle.

Hence, the girl immersed herself on schoolwork, even more that her regular overachieving persona and it had been noticed. Some professors thought it was her early preparation for her OWLs, others considered she would be willing to test for them one year earlier. Only a few were aware that something was wrong with the teenager because she was always looking tired and somehow agitated.

Rolanda was one of those people and with that in mind, the flying instructor got up from her chair and walked towards the Griffindor table to speak with her student.

"Miss Granger, how are you this lovely morning? Would you kindly help me set the Skiiditch results on the common room walls?"

"Good morning, Ma'am! Of course. Do we have the results already? I am so excited!" the girl's response was genuine and very much reminded Hooch of the happy girl that reached her to learn how to dance.

They walked to the Hufflepuff Common Room talking lightly and Hermione was glad to see they had managed to gather a full team. It would be lovely if the other houses did it too.

Suddenly, she tensed. _What if I didn't make it? What if I was the worst candidate and Madam Hooch is here just to tell me it is ok to be terrible?_

Feeling her anxiousness, but misinterpreting it, Rolanda decided to start the conversation she had been hoping for a while.

"Miss Granger, I don't mean to brag or pass any personal lines, but, are you okay?"

The student that was already tense became a pile of nerves at the question. "What do you mean, Ma'am?"

"Well, ever since the beginning of January you seem to be a little off. Not that you are being rude to people or dishevelled with your studies, nothing like that. You look absent, in a way. Are you faring well with this year's tensions and novelties? Maybe the Triwizard Tournament is troubling you, since Mr. Potter is competing. I know the Second Task is tomorrow and all… Or maybe you are worried because of Mr. Krum, but I assure you he is more than capable in competing, otherwise, the Sorting Hat would not have chosen him. I'm rambling… But if there is anything else going on, you know you can talk to me".

Feeling trapped and vulnerable, Hermione decided to get everything out of her chest. Everything, but _her_. The girl rushed them out of the Hufflepuff common room and on their way to Slytherin's she talked about everything that was adding up to her emotional turmoil. The girl told her about the exams she was nervous about and felt distracted to study because of the Triwizard Tournament. She told about her parents, how she felt bad that she had been losing contact with them because of the distance and her schedule. The bushy haired opened up about her desire to further her education and to come back to Hogwarts to apprentice under one of the professors, but couldn't decide in which area. The Skiiditch results had also been trying on her nerves and she wished the Griffindor Team would be nice, even without her in it, if she wasn't selected.

On their way to Ravenclaw's, the girl freed herself from personal fears like how scared about Moody's classes she had been and how dangerous they could be. The Tournament also was a big worry, since she felt Harry was not prepared at all and she was feeling taxed trying to study in order to teach him basic defensive spells and charms. Krum's expectations on their relationship was not a worry, but she felt she wasn't enough for him, that she should tell him he deserved better.

When they finally arrived at the Griffindor Common Room, the girl had tears on her eyes, but a very light chest. To all her worries, Madam Hooch seemed to have a solution or good advice. She spoke softly and confidently in a gentle way the girl had not expected. All those situations she exposed seemed now manageable and she knew in time she would understand or solve them. The student was far on her musings and enjoying the tranquillity she was feeling when she realised her dance instructor was looking back and forth between her and the parchment with the Skiiditch results.

She directed her eyes to the board and saw in black letters one of the things she would remember as a life changing moment for her.

 **Side players:**

 **Katie Bell**

 **Hermione Granger**

She couldn't contain her jaw almost falling from her face. _I can't believe I am going to be part of a team! I've never been chosen to anything group related. I'm so glad I have this opportunity now!_

She looked at Madam Hooch with such joy and true excitement, the professor smirked back and blinked in a very bias but genuine way.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think congratulations are in order. But, now, you are almost late for History of Magic and Minerva would kill me if she knew one of her cubs is missing class. I see you at 5 P.M. for dance practice. We will have a new arrangement there today, so please meet me at the Great Hall. And, Saturday will be your first Skiiditch practice, at 8 A.M. Not that I need to tell you, but _don't be late._ Now, off you go. Have a great day, Miss Granger!"

"Thank you, Ma'am", Hermione said already leaving, "and thank you for worrying and looking out for me, I am very grateful!" She was almost out of the Common Room when she yelled "and thank you for the opportunity! I hope to be a great asset to Griffindor's Skiiditch Team!"

The rest of the morning passed on a blur. History of Magic was not even annoying as it regularly was. Hermione took all her notes while rereading the assigned book and with her left time, she began reorganising her schedule to fit practice for Skiiditch. In addition, she was well aware she let pass the supposed news about dancing class because she knew her professor like her mystery, but was very curious to know what would be different during the afternoon's class. She usually trained at 6 P.M. or 7 P.M., so it was already different the early practice time.

Her curiosity, though, didn't last for long. During lunch hours, Professor Dumbledore announced that, by demand, that afternoon Madam Hooch would offer a dance class to all students above third year. It would be there, at the Great Hall, at 5 P.M. Hermione looked up at that information and couldn't help but smile at the glow of happiness her instructor was wearing. A relatively large group of students seemed excited with the idea, among them, a very giggly Ginny Weasley. The bushy haired couldn't help but notice the soft smile on Minerva McGonagall's lips. According to the Headmaster, the Transfiguration Professor would assist the Dance Instructor on today's class.

Her Potions class, after lunch, had been nerve wrecking. Not only did Neville almost manage to blow his cauldron again even with her help, she had the following dance class on her mind. She was more relaxed thanks to Madam Hooch, but her potion, although acceptable, did not turn the way she intended.

After Potions, she made a quick change on her route to the Great Hall in order to eat something. Her nerves had taken a toll on her body and she was losing weight she had worked hard to gain. She stayed a few minutes on the kitchens enjoying the absolute noise and precision of the work of the elves.

At 10 to 5, she left for the class as one does for the apocalypse. _Well, since I can't win on my feelings, I might as well enjoy the suffering._

Arriving there, she was not surprised to see that there were around 20 girls and only 10 boys, who, apart from Neville and two 5th year Ravenclaw boys, seemed to be dragged by their girlfriends to learn the dance.

She took her robes off and changed only her shoes, as she would be more comfortable wearing dancing hills. Looking near the door that led to the Professor's Room, she saw Madam Hooch in her full Dance Instructor glory, which meant black hills, black pantyhose, black leotard with full sleeves, and a flowy mid length skirt that was also black.

The clock announced it was 5 P.M. and everybody tensed up. Madam Hooch, always nonchalant, welcomed the students and explained how class would work. They would practice the movements alone, then dance together to test, and adjust. She was about to ask if there were any questions when Professor McGonagall marched out of the Professor's Room taking her outer robes off.

"Sorry for my late arrival" she said looking around the room. "Students, Rolanda", she complimented, "I was delayed by Peeves who seemed annoyed that a corner on the second floor wasn't clean enough and decided to open all faucets to help, according to him, _keep the school tight and neat"._

Hermione might have found her explanation funny, especially considering her displeased face while voicing the endeavour. However, she didn't pay attention to the story because she was stuck looking at her professor's choice of garment. She regularly wore a long skirt and a long sleeved shirt, both black, under her tartan robes. Today, since she would need to teach dance movements, she wore black trousers, an emerald green turtle neck long sleeved leotard with a light black robe casually thrown over and cream coloured dancing hills. _I can't believe I'll have to endure looking at her dressed so gorgeously like that, especially if she is dancing. This as a bad idea._

"It's alright, Minerva", Madam Hooch assured. "Professor McGonagall here will assist me today since it's our first gathering. If all of you are willing to further your studies on Dance, we will regularly have the class at this time, but on the Skiiditch pitch". She then proceeded to explain that they would start with the Rumba and the roles you could have while dancing.

"Now, since we have all those women, we have two options to structure this class… We either divide ourselves so we have an even number of followers and leaders, or we teach both roles to you and alternate leading and following", she reasoned. "Let's see how this goes according to your role identifications… Those who wish to first learn how to follow come near me and those who wish to lead can go to Professor McGonagall's side".

Slowly the room divided itself, and nine of the ten boys moved closer to the Transfiguration Professor as well as other five girls. Hermione, the 5thYear Ravenclaw boy who chose to follow and the rest of the girls approached Madam Hooch. Mentally counting, the Griffindor girl silently cursed with herself. They were two leaders short. There were 16 followers and 14 leaders.

"Well, since we didn't have a great difference we will keep that division. Today, Professor McGonagall and I will lead the two followers that do not pair up and we will see how to handle it on the future. Now, pair up!"

Probably because she was still ogling the Deputy Headmistress, Hermione was one of the people left without a pair. Herself and the Ravenclaw boy, whom she learned was named Henry Dodges.

"Great! Mr. Dodges, come closer, please. I'll be your partner tonight…"

 _Wait! If she is dancing with him, it means I will have to…_ _ **no, no, no. I can't. You know what will happen!**_ _I can't handle being that close. I can't even handle being on her class for an extra hour._

"No!" She said abruptly. After recovering from her spurt, she said "I decided to lead, since I am confident with my basic steps. It would be nice to learn something different", she amended. _Are you sure it is a good ideia?_ **No, but that's the only thing I could think about to say…** _It could be worse._

"Oh, great! With that solved, please all leaders with Professor McGonagall to learn your step and followers with me. In a few minutes, we will practice together. _So much to keep myself far from her…_

"Miss Granger?" A familiar voice called for her.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Hermione looked apprehensive at those emerald eyes.

"Accompany me after class, please; I have a matter to discuss with you".

To say the young Griffindor was nervous after that was an understatement. _What could I have possibly done? I will need to dance for the rest of my life to disperse how tense I am now and forget for a second these feelings._

Little did the young girl know that she would not forget anything from that night, since she would forever remember how she was put to sleep along with Ron, Gabrielle and Cho to wake up on the Black Lake after the Second Task.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter I want to jump to the end of the 4th Year to start already the more intense and warlike part of the story! I can't wait for The Order of the Phoenix! As you know, reviews are always welcome – and encouraged-!


	9. Chapter Nine: Dance Macabre

**A/N:** I adore J.K. Rowling's amazing world and she is the owner of it all, the only thing I claim here is my eternal love for her books.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Dance Macabre**

June, 24th. Day of the Third Task.

The girl woke up feeling dizzy. Her temples had drops of sweat and her muscles were tense from the last days of training and pacing all night long.

The last few weeks had been an astounding array of mess, movement and thoughts. For starters, she had become the target of the infamous gossiper Rita Skeeter, who had decided to spread that she was dating both Viktor Krum and Harry Potter at the same time, which was infuriating. Even though she had always been a private person, in the past she had been annoyed at being the centre of a gossip spree, but not sad or scared as she was now. However, since the 5th of March, when the first Daily Prophet headline got out, people kept accusing her of opportunism and, not satisfied with the hazy menaces, they started sending her letters with poison and indelicate wording, making her days worse than they were already.

In addition, her Skiiditch and Dance practices were, for the first time, taxing her muscles to its limits and leaving her exhausted. She had always managed to study after her routine with Madam Hooch, even do some light reading when she finished her school tasks. In the last weeks, though, she had barely managed to complete her homework. Frequently, she would wake up in the middle of the night to find herself either bent on a table in the Common Room or uncomfortable on her bed with a book weirdly leaning on her face after she slept while reading.

Besides that, her Side Player practice was definitely different from what she expected. While the other players spent most of their training exercising and effectively doing what they were to do on a regular match, Katie and her spent almost half of that time planning and aligning strategy. The other half was divided between running practice, which would be ok, if they didn't have to surpass tons of obstacles without using magic and having to cast spells, charms and jinxes while doing it, and duelling each other to test their weaknesses. As a result, both girls left their locker room tired physically and mentally. They were running an inside joke that was "when you Skiiditch, you no speak-ish", because they were so tired in the end of practice, that they just decided what to do next by pointing and nodding. They did not even say goodbye when it was over, just waited for the other to accompany them to the Common Room, after showering, where they would get their well-deserved rest. The advantage, though, was that, as she was also training with Harry, she got to enhance lots of duelling and side player skills learning new courses and hexes such as the Impediment Couse, the Reductor Course, the Four-Point Spell, the Shield Spell and the Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Dancing, on the other hand, was driving her insane for other reasons. The more she trained privately with Madam Hooch, the more she felt free and trapped at the same time. Since her dance instructor had refused to let her practice Skiiditch and Dance in the same day, because they were both demanding, her new schedule of sports routine was that on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays she had Dance, and on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays (except the ones that were Hogsmeade weekend) she had Skiiditch.

The infuriating part was that on Mondays and Wednesdays she was practicing as a Leader from 5 P.M. to 6 P.M. Then, she would run to the Kitchens where she would have a protein based light dinner and get back to the Skiiditch Pitch to practice her following skills, mostly, but also enhance her knowledge on theory and dancing spells. However, recently the place had been so crowded, because of the other teams practicing and complaining that she, a player of the Gryffindor team, ought to be there to spy on them, that they were having a hard time focusing and going forward with their training. Hermione decided that, for the next year, she would definitely find a new place for them to practice.

Finally, the Gryffindor 4th year was also a pile of nerves because of her finals. She had yet to not follow her well arranged schedule of studies, but her anxiety over failing was not helping her keep her sanity in the end of term.

One point she was actually happy about, considering all the stress she was under, regarded her self-control and focus. She reckoned they were contributing to her thinking less about Professor McGonagall during the days. She thought of her frequently, but it was not stopping her from doing anything anymore. If she kept her dancing routine in order and let the emotions out once in a while, it was administrable.

The thing was that, even though she had managed to get her head out of the _animagus_ because of all activities she was participating in and also due her concern with Harry being unprepared to endure the Third Task, Hermione was feeling more secure every passing day that her feelings towards her Transfiguration Professor were genuine and that she should be honest with Viktor to avoid hurting him in the future.

She enjoyed the Durmstrang's champion company, how tender he was with her, his thirst for nature and outdoors activities, even his dry humour had captivated her in the last few months. However, she was getting nervous around him feeling that she would slip something that would make him suspect that she was not entirely and solely into him as a partner and, furthermore, that she had interest elsewhere too.

Moreover, confusion dominated her thoughts because the young Gryffindor realised that she did have deeper feelings for Viktor. She did not just like him, she was pretty sure she loved him. Not like she loved Harry or Ron, but romantically loved him. The girl had never believed in passion or falling in love with a person, but she was aware that conjugal love existed and believed it was the goal, while the idea of passion involved possession and a level of obsession she didn't think was healthy or natural, but only socially constructed.

So, the riddles she saw herself trying to solve regarded what was it exactly that she felt for Professor McGonagall and if her feelings for her boyfriend were the same or at least similar. Of course she acknowledged that since one of them was much older and experienced in life, she had a ton of admiration to top her attraction, but was she overreacting or she was right to worry about being so frail and doubtful regarding her emotions? Because of that, she decided to open up to Viktor about desiring someone else to clear her head and see how he would react.

Another good thing that came out of her intense study sessions and more intimate contact with the castle was a law project regarding S.P.E.W. that she intended to present to Lucy soon, so she could add in her thoughts, to start changing the house elves rights. Hermione did not think she should steal the voice space of them, but was willing to fight amongst them to guarantee their rights in the Wizarding world. The law project she was looking for being passed by the Ministry regarded labour conditions in the specific subject of putting an end to violence against elves. She decided it was too soon to fight for payment, but if she worked right, by the end of her Hogwarts' years, she would have taken all those steps towards their equality of rights.

Reflecting on what had happened these last few weeks was a good thing for her to do right in the morning, because today was the day of the third task, and she intended to be focused and aware to help Harry and Viktor with everything they needed. She had happily done her morning jog and headed to breakfast with Harry and Ron for breakfast, trying to lighten up the dense mood of the day.

Unfortunately, her good humour didn't last for long, because the Daily Prophet arrived with a new sadist article about Harry being disturbed and dangerous. It was when Harry was explaining to her that he couldn't phantom how Rita Skeeter got the information she used, since it was private, that the bushy haired girl figured out how the obnoxious journalist got her front pages. _The only access she had to know Harry's scar hurt during divination was an open window. Did she install a bug in the classroom? Or, could she_ _ **be**_ _the bug?_

The girl excused herself and left for the library. After a few minutes of checking books and documents to see if there were any registered bug _animagi_ in Britain or knowledge of having ever existed one, she turned up smugly happy to her History of Magic exam.

During lunch, she met the Weasleys and Harry and sadly realised that Mrs. Weasley had taken a bit of the Prophet gibberish as truth, because she was not treating her with the same tenderness as always. Today, though, she would not allow herself to feel sad about that, especially since she had two important people going into the dangerous maze that now dominated the surface of the Quidditch field.

After hearing Professor Dumbledore's announcement that in five minutes everybody should be heading to the Quidditch field, Hermione tightly hugged Harry and seeing that Viktor was already going in the direction the other champions were, screamed his name for him to stop.

"Yes, Hermi-own?" he inquired.

"Well, I did not get a chance to wish you good luck, you know…" she said adjusting the front of his school robes, "and I wanted you to know that I care for you and wish you the best in there. Come back to me safe and sound so I can tell you that I love you too, ok?"

Upon seen his shocked face, she smiled sweetly, kissed him lightly on the lips and left running to meet the Weasleys on the stands to watch the final task.

It felt right. Telling him she loved him did not feel like a lie coming out of her lips…

Happy with her bold encouragement to Viktor, the Gryffindor girl ran after the Weasleys to watch nervously the development of the task. As she sat on the middle of the stand with her friends, she tried to capture the magnitude of the labyrinth and what was hidden in there.

As the champions were announced, all eyes were now trying to understand the routes available for them to roam and where exactly would the Triwizard Cup be placed. Subconsciously, the 4th year Gryffindor looked around to find the one person she had yet to see that morning and was not surprised to locate her wearing a combat attire that included a large red star on her hat. That star, the young student had heard, meant she would be patrolling the maze while the task happened.

Contrary to the feelings Hermione had towards Harry and Viktor being inside de maze, that were making her more agitated each passed second, knowing that Professor McGonagall would be patrolling had a very different effect on her body. It brought her calm and security. _Of course_ , she thought, _the woman is experienced in battle. Not only will she be able to defend herself, if an obstacle turn against her, but also her boys will be safe with her being there. She would never let a student get hurt._ And suddenly, Hermione Granger could enjoy the event again. The boys were protected and it would soon be over.

Her peaceful posture soon changed because only a few minutes into the maze she started hearing screams and spell casting. The viewer could not see the champions because the maze's walls were very high and thick. Other than that, it was hard to keep track on where was each champion because you only located a person when there was a burst of light.

Hermione noticed there was something strange going on when the person she could and had not let escape from her sight flew out of the maze carrying Fleur Delacour on her broomstick. Upon landing, her Professor did not look like her main concern was the Beauxbatons Academy student's health, but what she saw inside the maze or caused the girl's downfall.

The _animagi_ 's stiff back and pressed lips were well known to the Gryffindor 4th year. Not only for observing her attentively, but because that was a stance she got to fear on her first years of schooling. Although she had the best grades in her year, Hermione had had her share of rule breaking.

She was still speculating possible lapses that might have happened on the design of the maze, when another jet of red sparks crossed the sky. The girl had seen sparks and flashes of light near the middle of the maze, but thought it was only another creature being defeated. To her relief, this time Viktor was brought out. He seemed ill and, by the colour of his skin and state of unconsciousness, clearly had suffered the effects of a stunning spell, but, other than that, looked like a few potions from Madam Pomfrey would get him to his feet in no time.

With her eyes darting from Professor McGonagall to Viktor, Hermione lost track of the task and, when she heard the screams of a few students nearby her, thought it was the mere realization that Hogwarts would win the Triwizard Tournament, since the champions of the other schools were no longer on the run. However, the commotion got louder and the girl forced her eyes to the field and stand companions.

Looking at her right, she saw the Weasleys on their feet screaming and pointing towards something. Inquiring what had happened, they all looked like the answer was obvious, but it was Bill who decided to tell her:

"Well, we saw the sparks indicating that the Cup was touched by a champion and, according to Professor Dumbledore, a portkey would be activated to bring the winner to the front of the maze again. However, as you can see, there is no one on the front. Moreover, all the patrolling professors are now flying on the top of the place the Cup was and, apparently, there is no one there!"

The blood on her veins got cold instantly and she was already taking her wand out of her robes and searching for her Head of House to offer help, when she heard a very loud _pop_. All eyes descended to the front of the maze where laid a very tired and mad looking Harry, whose robes were covered in dirt and blood, holding tightly the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory and the Triwizard Cup.

Amongst screaming students, Hermione and the Weasleys ran towards the Hogwarts Castle as fast as they could, knowing they would not be able to talk to Harry in front of everybody and very aware that he would go straight to the infirmary ward as soon as Professor Dumbledore talked to him.

On their way, thought, the Gryffindor girl was intercepted by her Head of House that looked the sight of power and authority.

"Miss Granger, a word please".

Trembling, the girl followed the Transfiguration Professor to a dark corner where she attentively listened to the instructions she was given.

"As you know, there had been a catastrophe on this task. Sadly, Miss Granger, I believe it is not finished. I need you to focus on two things now. First, fetch Professor Snape from Madam Pomfrey's office and tell him to meet me in front of Professor Moody's classroom. Second, you need to go to the infirmary and protect your friend, Mr. Krum. It might require a bit from you, I believe. He was just stunned, again, on the grounds and Professor Karkaroff might decide to get him away from the castle. Make sure he stays on the bed being treated by Madame Pomfrey, please. As soon as Mr. Potter arrives on the ward, I'll make sure to let you know".

Hermione was mute by the display of control from her Professor, but managed to nod seriously.

Decided to help, she ran as fast as she could to the Infirmary and, luckily, before the last corner she almost bumped on the billowing robes of Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, sir, Professor McGonagall expects you in front of Professor Moody's classroom. It's urgent. She told me to pass the message on, since I was coming this way".

For once, the Potions' Master didn't mock or smirk at her. He nod his head and fastened his pace towards the direction she indicated.

After that, things happened quickly. The girl ran and talked to Durmstrang's Headmaster without success, but Viktor woke up during the conversation and decided to stay. In the sequence, his parents stormed in the ward concerned, but he calmed them down, while holding Hermione's hand and changing the subject to how he met the girl while she awkwardly but politely smiled at them.

A few minutes later, Hermione saw what reminded her of a ghost or smoke that looked like a tabby cat and excused herself for a minute to check the infirmary to see if everything was all right. Seconds after she left her boyfriend's bed, Harry entered the ward followed by Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall and Hermione felt the weight she had been carrying leave her body. _Her people were here. Harry, the Weasleys, Viktor and Professor McGonagall were safe._

The end of the school year left them with loads of questions and only a few answers. With a lot to plan and a pile of books to read, Hermione was surprised to get a letter on the last morning of term, just before taking her luggage to the train to King's Cross station.

Curious, she opened it and read the almost ineligible handwriting of her Dance Instructor:

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I've talked to Professor Dumbledore and he agreed that all students that are on the Skiiditch teams of Hogwarts should have the opportunity to watch a professional match before next term, when the teams will officially compete, to gather the spirit and intensity of the game and prepare themselves._

 _Therefore, you are invited to join Hogwarts' delegation on the 14_ _th_ _of July to watch the International match playing the Craftwitches of Scotland against the Skiidahavoc, from the Netherlands._

 _Please, answer this invitation and, considering you are an underage witch, make sure your parents sign the attached form._

 _Best regards,_

 _Rolanda Hooch._

The bushy-haired girl knew her parents would allow her to go and was already organising an study plan for the summer break to be prepared for that match, when the train left the school.

* * *

July 14th, 1995. 1:55 P.M.

Hermione had been very nervous for the match ahead and paced the living room of her house while waiting for the Hogwarts' envoy responsible for transporting her to Nairn, Scotland, home of the Craftwitches, who would be hosting the match.

After mailing the signed form back to Madam Hooch, she received a letter telling her to await that at 2 P.M. sharp someone from the school would apparate near her house to collect her and reassure her parents she would be attending a school project.

Now it was 1:55 P.M. and the Gryffindor girl was so nervous and excited, she was almost jumping on the spot she and her parents had set on the living room to receive their guest. Not knowing who would be, they placed a porcelain tea set and some biscuits, in case the person would like to exchange some pleasantries.

Since it was a school event, Hermione decided to wear sober colours and, for precaution, to tuck her Hogwarts' robes on her purse. For the afternoon out, she wore black leather pants, a burgundy chemise and a black simple sweater. To keep her feet worm, the girl decided to stick to her trusted dragon-hide boots.

Being July, the weather should be relatively warm, but, then again, it was Scotland and she knew better than trust the pitch to be hot and cosy.

At precisely 2 P.M. the Grangers heard a knock on their door. An excited Hermione Granger went to get the door, but was stopped by her mother who raised an elegant eyebrow as to say "what kind of barbarians do you think we are? I'll open the door and you will wait beside your father like the well-educated girl you are".

Not wanting to face her mother's ire, the girl took away imaginary fur from her clothes and waited next to her father.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Granger. I'm very sorry to disturb your family on such a beautiful day", the very familiar voice said.

The Gryffindor girl almost fainted and hearing the voice of none other than Professor McGonagall on her door. _I thought it would be someone else, like Hagrid or Madam Hooch. Why her?_

"Hello, Professor. It's no trouble at all, you're always welcome in our home. Hermione speaks wonders about your classes", Mrs. Granger said, while making way for the Transfiguration Mistress to come inside the house. "Would you care for a cup of tea while our Hermione gather her things?"

"Mom! I already have everything with me...", the girl said automatically, but upon seeing her mother's glare, quickly amended, "but, of course, Professor, why don't you join us?"

"Thank you very much for your offer. Normally, I would refuse, however, since noon I have been taking children from all over Britain to Nairn and could use a cup of black tea with milk. Moreover, there are other matters I need to discuss with you, and tea would be lovely to lighten the mood of the conversation".

Worried, the Granger family poured the tea and settled on the couch in front of the chair the now very much thoughtful and stern Gryffindor Head of House sat at.

"This tea is delicious, Madam Granger. Your daughter, as I see, must have told you I have an appreciation for ginger newts…", complimented the Professor. "Well, regarding today's activities, I can assure you your daughter will be returned safe and sound before the night strikes. The school event's aim is to show the students the real dynamic of a Skiiditch match, in order to let them enjoy and create as much as they can next term. The other matter I'd like to address today with you is not as light, nor pleasant. As I am sure Miss Granger told you, last year we had a Tournament at school and its outcome was very dim and sombre. As a result, we have almost certainty that a dark wizard that most thought was deceased is back and we are afraid that, amongst other students, your daughter is in danger and could be a target. Since the information I am telling you has yet to be proven, I'd like to tell you about the Order of the Phoenix and propose an arrangement to protect your daughter until she leaves for school. Of course it might be temporary, but we believe…"

 _What does she mean he's really back? Does Harry know about that? Why is he not answering anything we have been writing him? Is he at this place I'm going to? At least now I know why_ _ **she**_ _has to be the one talking to my parents…_

Almost thirty minutes passed since the Grangers and Professor McGonagall were talking and, in the meantime, they had agreed that it would be better to not endanger Hermione even for a second. As a result, she was sent to her room to pack for a long-term stay away and, when she got back, her Head of House was already standing up and saying goodbye to her parents.

The confused and worried bushy haired hugged her parents tightly. Before leaving, she said she would be fine and write them a lot. After one last hug she turned to the person she had dreamed about every night since she was back home and arched a single eyebrow, as a mean to express her doubt on how they would get to the Nairn pitch.

"Miss Granger, today we will apparate. If you would please hold my arm…", the Transfiguration Professor extended a lean uncovered arm towards her and time stopped. _How did I not notice that she was wearing THAT?_

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I am sorry"

When their arms touched, the Gryffindor girl immediately felt an electric charge and thought she would swoon. From the Professor's reaction, she could tell the older woman felt it too.

Upon seeing a pair of parents looking worried because of the seemingly hurtful interaction, Professor McGonagall said in a calming tone: "Don't worry, it is very common for wizards and witches to exchange electric sparks and energy when one of them had been avoiding or voided of the use of magic, which is the case of Miss Granger here. Since the last day of term, her magic has been kept on stasis because of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Now, Miss Granger, if you would, please hold my arm again and, if possible, with a firmer grasp, since our trip will require a bit of balance from both of us".

 _A-ha, firmer grip. As if that is possible. Oh, Merlin, she is wearing a three-quarter top, how can her arm be so warm and soft?_

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, again, thank you for the tea and trust. I hope to see you soon with better news".

 _Pop_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we'll finally see a Skiiditch match, some "outside of class" Minerva McGonagall and Rolanda Hooch relationship and the Order of the Phoenix plus beginning of 5th year from Hermione's perspective. As you know, reviews are always welcome – and encouraged-!


End file.
